Truth Fears No Questions
by DarkSoul810
Summary: "Si vives hasta los cien años, quiero vivir hasta los cien años menos un día, así nunca tendré que vivir sin ti." -A. A. Milne LxOC Mild Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Bueno, este es mi primer fic. Acepto toda clase de críticas. Uh…la verdad estoy nerviosa. Es la primera vez que hago esto. Si encuentran algún error ortográfico o gramatical, háganme saber. Español no es mi primer idioma así que tratare lo mejor que pueda para que se pueda entender. La canción que use fue "Abraham's Daughter" de "Arcade Fire".**

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera L estaría vivo y Light se estaría quemando en las llamas del infierno.**

* * *

A veces me pregunto que habría sido si mis padres no hubieran muerto. Si no hubiera conocido a aquel niño de cabello negro. Si no hubiera estado en Wammy's.

Hace 5 años deje Wammy's atrás; me volví una espía profesional y una detective, trabajando para diferentes gobiernos. Me hago llamar "R" para proteger mi identidad. Me pregunto qué habrá sido la vida de este hombre si no se hubiera convertido en criminal, ¿La verdad? No me importa. Aprendí que la vida no es justa y que los sentimientos son una debilidad. En este momento el hombre al que le apunto está sentado y bebiendo una bebida alcohólica. En fin, lo tengo que asesinar. Un disparo directo a la cabeza.

"Oh no…" Murmuré.

Justo cuando le dispare entró su compañero. Agarré mi rifle y subí al helicóptero.

"Eso estuvo cerca." Dijo el piloto del helicóptero cuando ya estábamos en el aire.

Tenía que dirigirme al aeropuerto para tomar un vuelo hacía Japón. Me habían informado que había un supuesto criminal llamado "Kira" que asesinaba a las personas causándoles un ataque al corazón. Cuando recibí el informe me sorprendí. Yo sabía que solo existía una forma para hacer eso. Pero, había un 75% de posibilidades que fuera cierta mi deducción.

Así que le pregunte a mi shinigami, Nu, si era posible que 3 Death Notes tocaran el mundo humano.

"Sí es posible" Respondió Nu. "Pero para que haya una tercera se necesita una Life Note." Sonreí sabiendo que yo poseía una Death Note y una Life Note. Honestamente, me parecía estúpido que existieran ambas. ¿Cómo recibí ambos cuadernos? Larga historia.

* * *

El jet aterrizó en Japón muy lentamente. Estaba lloviendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Había tomado un jet privado. La idea de estar en un avión lleno de personas no era muy atractiva. Normalmente, no llevaba equipaje conmigo además de un arma y una daga. No trabajaba en equipo a menos que fuera necesario.

Bajé del jet y me dirigí hacía el bar del aeropuerto. No estaba muy lleno. Era un bar elegante. Había copas de vino colgando del techo. Las paredes eran de color vino tinto. La colección de botellas, que descansaban en el escaparate de vidrio era, muy tentadora. Cada botella colocada delicadamente a la par de la otra. El vino era mi bebida alcohólica favorita. Nada evitaba que disfrutara de una copa de dicha bebida.

Me senté en uno de los sofás rojos que se encontraban en el lugar y me quité ambos guantes negros. Estaba tan preocupada pensando en cómo encontraría al tal Kira que no note la pequeña pelota roja que había chocado contra una de mis botas. Cuando finalmente la noté, la tomé con una de mis manos y la observe cuidadosamente. Mientras observaba dicho objeto, llegó un mesero para entregarme la copa de vino que había ordenado. Me llevé la copa de vino a los labios mientras intentaba averiguar la procedencia de la pelota.

No tuve que esperar demasiado. Una niña de al menos unos 5 años se acerco y extendió sus diminutas manos hacia mí. Era muy tierna. Tenía el pelo castaño y ojos verdes. Le sonreí mientras le entregaba la pelota.

"Gomen'nasai" Se disculpó la niña.

Simplemente asentí con la cabeza. Supuse que la niña se marcharía cuando le entregará la pelota. Pero no lo hizo. La observé esperando a que mencionara algo.

"Anata wa totemo utsukushīdesu." Me dijo la niña.

Yo entendía perfectamente el japonés. Junto con el ruso; el italiano; el español; el francés; el inglés; el mandarín; el portugués y el alemán. La niña me había dicho que era muy hermosa.

"Arigatō." Le agradecí sonriendo.

La niña se acerco a mí y tomó un mechón negro de mi cabello entre una de sus manos. Lo acarició y luego me observó fijamente. Pude ver mis propios ojos reflejados en los de ella. Azul contra verde. Mis ojos eran azul marino. Un color anormal, en mi opinión. Luego, la niña se alejó corriendo hacia su familia.

Observé la familia por unos momentos, imaginando la vida que nunca tendría. Nunca me consideré una mujer que se quedaría en casa cuidando a los niños. El padre de la niña la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó, seguido por la mamá quién se unió al abrazó. La inocencia.

Mientras divagaba en mis pensamientos recibí una llamada. Coloqué la copa de vino en la mesa y contesté la llamada. La voz de la persona que estaba al otro lado era muy ronca per suave. Una voz cansada por los años. Watari.

"Es un gusto volver a oír su voz, R." Dijo Watari.

"Podría decir lo mismo." Comenté sonriendo.

"Estoy esperándola en el estacionamiento." Informó.

"No era necesario, Watari. Lo agradezco de todas maneras. Voy en camino." Añadí.

"De acuerdo." Dijo Watari colgando la llamada.

Reí entre dientes mientras sacudía la cabeza y bebí lo que quedaba de la copa. Me levanté y le dí una última mirada a la familia. Les deseé lo mejor y me retiré de aquel lugar.

Cuando llegué al estacionamiento encontré a Watari junto al auto. Corrí hacia él y lo abracé. Consideraba al anciano mi padre, mi mentor, mi familia. Enterré mi rostro en su cuello y le abracé aún más fuerte. Finalmente, lo solté y le dejé respirar. Sonreí y él me regreso la sonrisa. Abrió la puerta del auto y me indicó que entrará. Seguí sus órdenes y disfruté la vista que Japón ofrecía mientras nos dirigíamos a los cuarteles de la Fuerza Especial.

* * *

Entré a la sala de investigaciones del edificio y encontré a varios policías. Dos de ellos demasiado jóvenes para serlo. Luego, identifiqué a un joven de cabello negro sentado en una posición qué, seguramente para cualquier otra persona, sería incomoda. Tenía su pulgar pegado a sus labios y me estaba observando fijamente. Me estaba estudiando. Y yo lo estudiaba a él. Obviamente él había cambiado mucho alrededor de los años. Era más alto de lo que recordaba. Aunque sus ojos eran igual de negros. Sus ojos parecían no tener un fin. Un abismo oscuro.

"Es un gusto volver a verte, R." Saludó tomando un sorbo de la taza de té que tenía en sus manos.

"Lo mismo digo, L." Sonreí maliciosamente.

A juzgar por lo que recolecté mientras estudiaba a cada persona, llegué a la conclusión de que ese caso sería una gran aventura.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Finalmente! No estaba satisfecha con el primer episodio así que lo reescribí. Son libres de juzgar. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ¡Hola! Siento mucho que me haya tardado tanto, pero el colegio, las tareas y la familia me mantienen ocupada…no tengo mucho tiempo (La vida social no me importa, así que… ¡YAY!) Espero que disfruten este capítulo. La canción que me ayudo a escribir fue: ****Cassandra (Thomas Bergersen - Magical Emotional Dramatic Uplifting). **

"Me alegra que hayas decidido unirte a la investigación." L me dijo calmadamente.

"Lo mismo digo." Le respondí y me reí fríamente. Extrañaba a este chico. No había cambiado mucho, seguía con su misma adicción a los dulces.

No había notado a las demás personas en la sala hasta que un joven de alrededor de unos 30 años se acerco a mí y se presento.

"Hola, mi nombre es Matsuda. Es un gusto poder conocerte." Me dijo mientras extendía su mano.

"Igualmente." Le respondí y sacudí su mano.

"Ryuzaki menciono que eres una detective." Me dijo Matsuda.

"Es cierto." Le respondí.

A pesar de que no conocía a Matsuda ya me había empezado a caer bien. Tenía el presentimiento de que íbamos a ser buenos amigos. Me recordaba a mi difunto hermano.

"Light Yagami. Es un gusto finalmente conocerla, R." Interrumpió un joven que deduje tenía unos 23 ó 24 años.

"Podría decir lo mismo, Light." Respondí.

No habían pasado al menos 10 minutos y ya tenía mi primer sospechoso. Tengo que admitir que era atractivo pero había un aura muy misteriosa y oscura rodeándolo.

"Hola, Rem." Dijo mi Nu, mi shinigami.

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que mi shinigami había mencionado una sola palabra. Rápidamente supe que había otro shinigami en la sala en la que nos encontrábamos. Pero, decidí que le preguntaría a L luego.

Después de que conocer a otros 3 oficiales, empecé a investigar. Era medianoche cuando L dio el permiso para que todos se retiraran excepto yo.

**Sala de Investigaciones, 12:30AM, **Kantō, Japón.

"Así que…Kyousuke Higuchi tenía una Death Note…Interesante." Le dije a L.

"Muy interesante en efecto, R." Respondió L mientras comía pastel.

Mire alrededor de la habitación cuidadosamente para asegurarme de que Rem no estaba alrededor. Luego mire a Nu y me respondió con un leve movimiento de la cabeza.

"Las 2 últimas reglas son falsas. ¿Lo sabías?" Le comenté a L.

"¿Cómo estas tan segura?" Me respondió.

"Simplemente lo sé." Le aseguré y tomé el plato que contenía el pastel de sus manos.

"Ese es mi pastel. Si quieres puedo ordenar otro." Me dijo L intentando quitármelo de las manos.

"No, gracias. Este es perfecto." Le respondí con la boca llena, colocando el pastel fuera de su alcance.

"Aún así…el pastel es mío." L me dijo con leve tono de irritación en su voz.

Me encantaba fastidiar a L. Desde pequeños era muy divertido. A pesar de que casi nunca estaba en Wammy's, los pequeños momentos que pasábamos juntos eran lo mejor del mundo. A veces, las cosas más simples son las mejores.

"Está bien." Le respondí levantando el tenedor con un trozo de pastel.

"En serio, deberías devolver-" Interrumpí a L. Le había metido el trozo de pastel en la boca.

"Muy bien. Regreso al trabajo." Me dije a mi misma. Ya me había terminado el pastel y L se había terminado su té.

"¿Son falsas las reglas?" Preguntó L.

"Tú sabes al igual que yo que lo son. Porque yo…"

Estaba pensando si decirle que poseía una Death Note o no. Tendría que mostrársela. Y no quería correr el riesgo de cometer un error.

"¿Tú…?" Me preguntó L, esperando a que terminara la oración.

Me rendí. Le diría pero lo tendría que hacer prometer que lo mantendría un secreto. Light Yagami era Kira, de eso estaba segura y no descansaría hasta atraparlo. Sabía que L y Watari morirían, sabía del trato que Light tenía con Rem. Los 3 corríamos peligro, L, Watari y yo. En ese caso, tomaría precauciones. Escribiría nuestros nombres en la Life Note. Solamente teníamos que planear como escapar sin que sospecharan. Uno de los sucesores de L tomaría su lugar y L le daría órdenes en secreto.

"Yo poseo una Death Note, también." Le respondí.

"¿Puedo verla?" Preguntó L.

"Vamos a mi habitación. Será más seguro que te la enseñe allí." Le respondí.

**Habitación de R, Edificio, 2:00AM, **Kantō, Japón.

L tenía la Death Note en sus manos. Ya le había enseñado la Life Note, también. Si íbamos a planear nuestro escape no podía esconderle a L nada. Ya había conocido a Nu y habíamos llegado todos a un acuerdo.

"N es mi sucesor por el momento." Comentó L.

"Está bien. Tendremos que hablar con él. Quiero que le digas a Watari acerca del plan." Le órdene a L.

"Está bien. Supongo que ya todo está arreglado." Dijo L lentamente.

"Ahora recomiendo que descanses un poco, Ryuzaki." Le dije a L en un tono autoritativo.

"No necesito descansar." Respondió.

Desde muy pequeño L, nunca había tenido la necesidad de dormir. Era debido a las cantidades extremas de azúcar que consumía. Pero, cuando yo le ordenaba que descansara, lo hacía.

"¿Qué pasa Ryuzaki?" Le pregunté preocupada.

"Nada." Respondió L.

"Te extrañe. ¿Lo sabías?" Le comenté.

"Yo también te extrañe, Raven." Respondió L tocando mi cara con su mano.

A/N: Quería terminar este capítulo con un poco de romance. Sentí qu se estaban comportando algo fríos. ¿Qué les pareció la parte del pastel? Me pareció una idea divertida que R le quitara el pastel a L. Uh…¿Hasta la próxima?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ¡Hola de nuevo! Publicare un nuevo "chapter" cada fin de semana. Siento la tardanza. Hoy tuve prueba de matemática. :( En fin…Espero que disfruten este capítulo. La canción que me ayudo a escribir este capítulo fue: "Lovesong" de Adele.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Habitación de R, Edificio, 8:30AM, Kantō, Japón.**

**1 semana después**

Podía oír las pequeñas gotas de lluvia en mi ventana. Hoy era el día, hoy moríamos…la idea de morir no me aterrorizaba tanto pero, el hecho de que L y Watari murieran era simplemente doloroso. Estaba acostada en mi cama mirando el techo. Nuestros nombres ya estaban escritos en la Life Note; regresaríamos a la vida 15 horas después de nuestra muerte. Habíamos echó un arreglo con la funeraria, así que no corremos peligro de ser enterrados.

"¿Estarás allí cuando despierte?" Le pregunte a Nu.

"¿Crees que te dejaría sola?" Me respondió Nu.

Las palabras de Nu me tranquilizaron. Empezó a llover aún más fuerte. Parecía que nunca pararía. Subí al techo y logre ve Light conversando. No quise interrumpir así que me escondí. 5 minutos después estaban bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndose hacia la sala de investigaciones. Decidí seguirlos sigilosamente.

* * *

Estaba bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndome hacia la sala de investigaciones cuando las luces se apagaron y una luz roja empezó a parpadear. Corrí hacia la sala y me quede congelada al ver lo que decía la pantalla. Pude oír lo que L decía y sabía que ya estaba sucediendo.

"Le ordené a Watari que borrara todos los datos si algo inesperado le ocurría." L dijo mirando la pantalla.

Watari…Rem lo había asesinado a él primero. Luego seguía L y luego yo. Nu estaba a mi lado en silencio. Ella también lo sabía y seguiría mi cuerpo hasta que yo despertara. Al principio ella ofreció a asesinar a Light pero, sin pruebas terminaríamos en prisión.

"¡El shinigami!" Exclamó L.

Mire hacia todos lados intentando encontrarla. En este momento ella estaría escribiendo el nombre de L en su Death Note. Nu reposo su cabeza en mi hombro disfrutando los últimos segundos que teníamos juntas.

"Chicos, el shiniga…" L fue interrumpido. Su corazón se detuvo.

Sentí que mi corazón se detenía aunque no había llegado mi turno. La cuchara que L sostenía en su mano cayó al piso seguido por él.

En ese momento corrí a su lado y lo sostuve antes de que chocara contra el piso. L tenía sus ojos abiertos mirándome fijamente. Sabía que reviviríamos pero, él estaba en mis brazos perdiendo la conciencia. Antes de cerrar sus ojos colocó su mano en mi corazón y la dejó caer. Light estaba a mi lado con una mirada triunfadora que nadie podía ver, excepto yo. Sus ojos habían perdido su color miel y ahora eran rojos.

Unos segundos después sentí el mismo dolor en el pecho que L había sentido. Levanté una mano a mi pecho y sentí que mi corazón no estaba palpitando. Miré a Nu disimuladamente y luego pude ver memorias de L.

* * *

_Había un niño sentado en una esquina rodeado por otro. Supuse que eran amigos, pero el momento que vi que un niño levantaba su puño para golpearlo me acerqué y tomé el mismo puño que él había levantado._

"_¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Me gritó el niño._

"_Defendiendo." Le dije y le pegué un puñetazo en la cara. _

_Su nariz había empezado a sangrar y cayó al piso. Se levantó y corrió lejos de mí. Obviamente iba a quejarse con Roger. Sabía que estaba en problemas, pero no me importo._

"_¿Estás bien?" Le pregunte al niño sentado en la esquina._

"_Recurrir a la violencia no es inteligente…" Me dijo el niño._

"_¿Qué?" Le pregunté confundida._

"_No debiste haber golpeado a ese niño." Me respondió._

"_¡Te acabó de salvar el trasero!" Exclamé._

"_Gracias." Me dijo._

"_¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Pregunté._

"_L." Me dijo simplemente. "Cuál es el tuyo?"_

"_R. Es un gusto conocerte, L." Le respondí y levante mi mano._

"_Igualmente." Dijo L mientras sacudía mi mano._

_Ese fue el día en que nos convertimos en grandes amigos. Lo hacíamos todo juntos. Nos escapábamos en la noche para comer paste, terminábamos la frase del otro, hacíamos pasteles e incluso construimos una casa en el árbol. Mi vida hasta ese punto había sido perfecta. Pero, un día L había desparecido. Cuando L desapareció dejé Wammy's atrás y me uní al MI6. Me volví espía y empecé a trabajar mundialmente. Yo era tan conocida como L. Me contrataban para asesinar a los criminales más peligrosos del planeta. Hasta que "Kira" apareció._

* * *

Justo cuando la memoria termino, caí sobre el pecho de L. Lo último que logre escuchar fue a Nu.

"Nos veremos en 15 horas, Raven. Te amo más que a cualquier cosa."

Y todo se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Qué les parece? Me dolió muchísimo asesina R. Pero no se preocupen, este NO es el final. ¿Recuerdan el plan? Pues el plan acaba de empezar. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y que coman tocino. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ¡Estoy de regreso! Esta semana ha sido muy dura conmigo…pero, no pienso dejar atrás mi historia. No tengo nada importante que decir así que…¡Disfruten! La canción que me ayudo a escribir fue: "One And Only" de Adele.**

* * *

_Estaba nevando. Disfrutaba ese clima. Todo era tranquilo. Odiaba el verano, nunca me gustó. Puedes controlar el frío pero no puedes controlar el calor. Navidad nunca fue una de mis celebraciones favoritas tampoco. Traía malos recuerdos. A veces, antes de conocer a L, me encerraba en mi habitación y lloraba hasta que me dormía. _

_Era navidad pero, ese año fue diferente. L estaba conmigo. Decidimos hornear galletitas. Hicimos un desastre. Pero, valió la pena. 25 de diciembre…todos los niños recibían juguetes. En Wammy's no era muy diferente. Nosotros no creíamos en Papá Noel. Simplemente escribíamos lo queríamos en un trozo de papel y se lo entregábamos a Roger. Solo podíamos pedir una sola cosa. Nunca había pedido nada, no había necesidad. Esa navidad L me había cambiado todo. _

"_Esto es para ti." Me dijo mientras sostenía una pequeña caja con una moña azul._

"_Gracias." Le respondí y tome la caja._

_Nunca nadie me había regalado algo. Abrí la caja y encontré un collar que tenía la forma de una "R". Hasta ahora aún uso el collar. Tiene un valor sentimental muy importante para mí._

* * *

Tenía una increíble migraña cuando desperté. No había tenido una migraña así desde que estaba en el MI6 y tenía que escuchar el sonido de disparos. Cada noche era lo mismo. Los disparos no cedían. Mis experiencias siendo una espía no habían sido placenteras. Podía asesinar a los criminales con mi Death Note pero, así sería demasiado fácil y aburrido. Por eso prefería hacer el trabajo físicamente.

Oía la voz de Watari pero no lograba entender lo que decía. Supuse que ellos se habrían "levantado" antes que yo. Por supuesto…los nombres de Watari y de L estaban escritos antes que el mío. Estaba recostada sobre algo duro y frío pero, sentía algo tibio a mi izquierda. Alguien estaba respirando a mi lado. Decidí abrir mis ojos solo para recibir la luz sin piedad. El techo era gris, había una pequeña bombilla iluminando la habitación en la que estaba. Moví mi cabeza lentamente hacia la izquierda, donde sentía la respiración, para encontrar a un joven con unos ojos negros; esos ojos que no tenían fin y en los cuales podrías perderte fácilmente y además ese cabello negro tan -un momento… ¿En serio acabo de pensar eso?

_¡SMACK! _

"Oww…" se quejó L del puñetazo que le había pegado en la nariz.

Su nariz estaba sangrando. Al fondo pude oír la risa de Watari.

"¡Idiota! Pude haberte apuñalado si no te hubiera reconocido." Le grité.

"Está bien. Lo siento…estaba esperando que despertaras." L me respondió. Intentando detener la sangre que salía que su nariz con la manga de su camiseta.

"Es un gusto tenerla de vuelta, Raven." Intervino Watari y se acercó a mí.

"Lo mismo digo Watari." Le respondí mientras lo abrazaba.

"Al parecer todos estamos bien, además de la nariz de L…" Dijó Watari.

"Lo siento L." Me disculpé con L. La culpa ya estaba creciendo.

"Está bien. De todas maneras, tienes razón. No debí haber sido tan indiferente." L me respondió. Su nariz ya había dejado de sangrar.

"Ven acá, tonto." Le dij lo abracé.

Después de de abrazarnos y alegrarnos de que estábamos vivos Watari trajo una maleta que contenía ropa. Para L la ropa de siempre, para Watari un traje negro y para mí un vestido negro con mangas largas que me llegaba hasta las rodillas. Sin mencionar los tacones y los guantes negros.

"¿Un vestido?" Pregunté.

"Sí. ¿Le gusta?" Me respondió Watari.

"Watari… ¡¿Cómo se supone que pateé traseros con esto?!" Pregunté/exclamé mientras sostenía el vestido.

"Usted es una señorita con muchas habilidades, R. Seguramente se las arreglara." Me respondió mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Ignoré el pequeño comentario. Luego Watari me colocó un collar en el cuello. Cuando Watari se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejand mí solos, para cambiarse tomé el collar en mis manos y lo reconocí al instante; al parecer no había sido la única.

"¿Aún lo tienes?" Me preguntó L sorprendido.

"Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no lo tendría?" Le pregunté.

"No lo sé. Creí que lo habías perdido." L respondió y se acerco a mí lentamente.

Estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir su respiración en mi frente. Tomó el collar entre sus manos y jugó con él. L era más alto que yo. Al estar tan cerca de él lo pude comprobar. Me ruboricé. L me dio un pequeño beso en la frente y me abrazó. Por unos momentos nos quedamos en la misma posición disfrutando la compañía del otro hasta que Watari interrumpió.

"Muy bien R, ya puede cambiarse la vesti-oh. Lo siento. ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?" Preguntó Watari.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta de su presencia nos separamos tan bruscamente que caímos al piso. ¡Qué vergüenza! L había caído encima de mí. Estaba en el piso, con L, en una posición incómoda y probablemente obscena.

"¡No! No, no, por supuesto que no. Gracias, Watari." Me quité a L de encima y me levante dirigiéndome hacia la misma habitación en la que Watari se había cambiado.

* * *

"Dios, que vergonzoso…" Me dije a mi misma mientras cubría mi cara con mis manos.

Watari encontró a las 2 personas más importantes que había conocido juntas, abrasadas y lo peor de todo…ruborizándose. Pudo haber creído que "algo" pasó mientras que él se cambiaba.

"En mi opinión es algo tierno." Me dijó Nu.

"¡Nu!" Exclamé.

"Hola. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Estaba feliz de que Nu estuviera conmigo.

"Además de avergonzada supongo que bien." Le respondí.

"Iré a hacer mi presencia notable con L y Watari. Así nos podemos ir pronto. Me deprime estar en este lugar tan gris." Me anunció Nu.

"Está bien." Le respondí.

Cuando Nu salió de la habitación empecé a vestirme. A pesar de que tal vez no podría patear traseros con el vestido, me veía muy bien; decidí salir de la habitación sin los tacones. Cuando salí de la habitación L y Watari ya estaban listos. Aún estábamos en la morgue. Cuando estábamos en la puerta de salida Watari me ordenó que me pusiera los zapatos.

"En mi opinión, Watari, los tacones son un invento del hombre para que el trasero de la mujer se vea más pequeño." Le dije irritada.

"Te ves bien. Ahora vamos. El auto está esperando." L respondió hacia mi comentario. Y me abrió la puerta del auto.

* * *

"L, R, Watari; es un gusto volver a verlos." Nos dijo un pequeño niño con el cabello blanco de alrededor de unos 12 años.

"Basta de formalidades, N. Ven. Te quiero dar un abrazo." Le ordené a N. Se acercó y como ordenado me abrazó.

Al parecer toda la familia estaba junta de nuevo. Así tenía que ser y así seguiría siendo. Yo me aseguraría de ello. El pequeño N había crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo vi. Nunca fallaba en impresionarme.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Wow… este es mi record… 1,207 palabras. Nos vemos la otra semana.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hola. He estado algo deprimida debido a una crítica que recibí recientemente pero, ya me recupere. Espero que disfruten este capítulo. Supongo que no habrá mucha emoción. La canción que me ayudo a escribir fue: "A Little Piece" de "The Jezabels".**

* * *

_Silencio._

_Todo solía ser silencio hasta que se oía llorar a un bebé. L y yo éramos los encargados de cuidar al pequeño niño con cabello blanco. El momento que aquel niño creció nos volvimos inseparables. Jugábamos a pesar de que éramos más grandes que él. Siempre fue muy divertido. Esos fueron unos de los días más felices de mi vida. A veces, cuando nevaba, construíamos fuertes y nos lanzábamos bolas de nieve. _

_Pero, como siempre, todo tiene un final. El día que L y yo tuvimos que desaparecer para "salvar el mundo" N lloraba y se sostenía a nosotros por su vida. N no mostraba ninguna clase de emoción a menos que fuera con nosotros._

"_No se vayan. Los necesito." Rogaba N con lágrimas en sus ojos. _

"_Lo siento, N." Dijo L mientras salía por la puerta sin mirar atrás._

_L quería a N como un hermano menor y tal vez como un hijo pero, L no podía permitirse mostrar debilidad. _

"_¿R?" Preguntó N._

"_Necesito que seas fuerte ¿Está bien? Te prometo que algún día volveremos a vernos." Le dije mientras intentaba no llorar. _

"_¿Lo prometes?" Me preguntó mientras levantaba su dedo meñique._

"_Lo prometo." Le respondí y junte mi dedo con el suyo._

_Era una promesa que probablemente no podría cumplir. Lo que me esperaba a mí en el futuro era muy peligroso. Me dolía tener que dejar al niño que consideraba como mi hijo. Era mi bebé. Siempre deseé que nunca creciera. Que fuera un niño para siempre. Que esa inocencia nunca desapareciera._

* * *

La SPK…nunca creí que N tendría que tomar el mismo camino que L. Por supuesto, todos los niños que llegan a Whammy's son sucesores de L. Lo bueno es que pude cumplir la promesa que hice a N. Éramos una familia otra vez. N había crecido, era más alto, más frío y calculador. Me pregunto a quien se parece. Si no conociera a N podría pensar que era hijo de L.

"Bienvenidos a la SPK." Nos dijo N mientras tomaba asiento en el piso junto a sus juguetes.

La SPK era muy similar a el edificio que en donde estaba L antes.

"_Special Provision For Kira." _Mencioné.

"Exactamente." Me respondió N.

Tal como N nos había informado en el auto, conoció al presidente de los Estados Unidos, le informó sobre la libreta y que L había "muerto". Le daríamos 4 años a la policía japonesa. Dejaríamos que todo volviera a un estado de calma. Mientras tanto planearíamos como atrapar a Light Yagami o más bien conocido como Kira y tal vez recuperar el tiempo perdido que no pasamos juntos con N.

L y N estaban discutiendo acerca de cómo atrapar a Kira mientras que yo estaba muriendo por ver las armas que tenían. Moría por deslizar una _katana_ por el cuello de Light. Ver como se desangraba y sufría. Ver como moría lentamente. En un momento de la conversación d se mencionaron 2 nombres que no había escuchado en años.

Mello y Matt.

Mello y Matt eran unos pequeños demonios la última vez que los vi y al parecer ellos también estaban involucrados en el caso. Que pequeño era el mundo. Ahora, todos queríamos atrapar a Kira. Llevarlo a la justicia.

* * *

**2 años después**

"Gané." Le dije a N.

Acaba de ganarle en ajedrez. Después de 2 años ya estaba planeado como atraparíamos a Kira. Mientras tanto estábamos disfrutando el tiempo que teníamos juntos.

"Buena jugada." Me respondió N.

Durante esos 2 años las relaciones cercanas que L y yo teníamos con N se volvieron más fuertes. Una vez mientras estábamos solos N me llamó "Mamá". Se dio cuenta de su error y se disculpó rápidamente. Le dije que estaba bien y que si lo deseaba podía llamarme como tal. Las armas que habían en la SPK eran impresionantes. Armas poderosas, potentes e incluso ilegales. Encontré la lista de mis armas favoritas: _M16, AK-47, Magnum, Revolver, RPG, Riffle, Sniper Riffle, etc. _Amaba las armas. Eran una de mis cosas favoritas. Pero, no siempre dependía de ellas. Conocía más de 50 artes marciales. Podría asesinar a alguien con una aguja.

"¿Podría tener un juego con la señorita?" Preguntó L levantándose de su asiento.

"Por supuesto." Respondió N. Saliendo de la habitación dejand mí solos.

No me gustaría recordar lo que pasó la última vez que L y yo estuvimos solos en una habitación.

"¿Dónde está Nu?" Pregunté preocupada.

"Puedo asegurarte que está bien. Disfrutando un plato lleno de cerezas." Respondió L sonriendo.

Reí. Nu, al igual que Ryuk (Otro shinigami del cual Nu me había hablado), tenía adicción por una fruta.

"Me alegro." Le respondí a L sonriendo de regreso.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Me preguntó L.

"¿Por qué preguntas? Estoy perfectamente bien." Le respondí confundida.

"Curiosidad." Me respondió.

Después de nuestra pequeña charla jugamos ajedrez. Nunca entendí como L podía ser tan inteligente a pesar de parecer un maniático. En un momento del juego me paré para tomar un trozo de pastel. Cuando regrese encontré a L moviendo algunas de mis piezas para confundirme.

"¡Oye!" Exclamé.

Lo ataqué y caímos al piso. L tenía la ventaja por estar encima de mí, me estaba haciendo cosquillas.

"P-Para." Intentaba decirle que parara pero, resultaba imposible. Me tenía bajo su control. Intenté quitarlo de encima pero, se resistió. Luego dejamos de pelear y mi mente se quedo en blanco. No podía pensar en nada. No me dí cuenta que L había parado de hacerme cosquillas. No me dí cuenta que mi corazón estaba palpitando más rápido.

Y en ese momento sentí algo tibio en sobre mis labios. Nada hubiera podido prepararme para lo que enfrente cuando abrí mis ojos.

L me estaba besando.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Finalmente! Ya termine este capítulo. Sinceramente me divertí mucho escribiendo este. Ahhh…el romance. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos vemos. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ¡Hola! 2 capítulos en 1 fin de semana. En este capítulo aprenderemos más de Nu. La información de Nu es real, se puede encontrar en la Wikipedia de Death Note. Tenía ganas de escribir así que…disfruten. La canción que me ayudo a escribir fue: "Breakeven" de "The Script".**

* * *

Sus labios eran suaves. Tenían sabor a pastel…que irónico.

Me tomo unos segundos procesar lo que estaba y había pasado. L y yo estábamos jugando ajedrez; me levante a tomar un trozo de pastel; L estaba moviendo mis piezas para confundirme; lo ataqué, caímos al piso y me besó.

Al parecer mis emociones tomaron control porque, lo besé de regreso. Podía sentir una de sus manos en mi mandíbula. Seguramente llevábamos un buen rato besándonos porque me estaba quedando sin aire y no podía respirar. Cuando ya no pude más me separe y respire profundamente.

"Lawliet..." No pude terminar la oración. No tenía ninguna duda de que estaba sonrojada. Y al parecer, L también lo estaba. Me dolía la espalda de estar tanto tiempo en el piso.

"Lo siento…no sé que me ha pasado." L me dijo. Se levanto y me ofreció su mano para levantarme.

"Gracias." Le respondí y tome su mano.

Cuando me levanté arreglamos el juego de ajedrez. L ofreció llevarme a mi habitación. Desde el elevador se podía ver la ciudad. Al decir verdad, la ciudad de noche era muy hermosa. Normalmente preferiría ver el anochecer. Se habían borrado todas las pruebas de que alguna vez L se sonrojó. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación L se dio la vuelta y empezó a dirigirse nuevamente al elevador.

Tal vez, había sido un impulso, tal vez fue involuntariamente o tal vez lo hice a propósito pero, antes de que L subiera al elevador corrí hacia él, rodeé con mis brazos su cuello y lo besé. Sus labios aún tenían sabor a pastel. Supuse que sus labios sabían mejor que cualquier otro postre. Cuando nos separamos L estaba confundido, se notaba en sus ojos. No sabía qué hacer así que simplemente le sonreí. Lo abracé y lo solté.

"Buenas noches, L." Le dije y me dirigí a mi habitación sin mirar atrás.

* * *

"Bueno…ese fue todo un espectáculo." Me dijo Nu cuando entré a mi habitación.

"¿L-Lo viste?" Le pregunté asustada. Nu no estaría celosa. Ella me amaba como a una hija. Tal vez peor, como a la vida misma.

"Tal vez sí, tal vez no." Nu me respondió con una sonrisa malvada.

"Demonios…" Suspiré.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Nu preocupada. Me sentó a mi lado con su Death Note en la mano.

Era curioso saber cómo Nu escribía nombres en su Death Note cuando ella parecía no tener manos. Nu era muy inteligente y le gustaba la sensación del arrepentimiento de los demás, pero no le gustaba el sonido. Ella era una roca gigante cubierta de ojos, que sobresalía de la tierra. Pude conocer a Rem y no se parecía nada a Nu. Se suponía que Nu era el segundo Shinigami más poderoso, ya que sólo el "Rey Shinigami" tenía más poder, eclipsando los de ella. Se decía que el "Rey Shinigami" era casi inmortal.

"No lo sé…" Le dije la verdad. No tenía la menor idea de lo que había sucedido.

"¿Quieres hablar acerca de ello?" Me preguntó.

"Si no te molesta, no." Le dije. No tenía el animó suficiente además de que estaba cansada y necesitaba lastimar a alguien.

"Como quieras. Ahora, si me disculpas, hay unas cerezas en la cocina que me están llamando." Me informó Nu con una sonrisa.

Cuando Nu salió de la habitación. Abrí una pequeña caja que contenía un par de cuchillos. Estaba enfadada, confundida, feliz, triste y tenía ese sentimiento de odio. Me odiaba a mí misma. Se suponía que los sentimientos eran patéticos y una debilidad. Se suponía que era una espía y los espías no deben dejar que sus sentimientos tengan lugar en el trabajo.

Lancé uno de los cuchillos hacía la pared al cual lo siguió su hermano unos segundos después. Los retiré y los guardé nuevamente. Sonreí al ver el agujero que había quedado en la pared. Nunca había visto mi habitación detalladamente…las paredes eran de un rojo oscuro; la cama era blanca y tenía almohadas color marrón; tenía pinturas de Venecia; había un balcón con vista a la ciudad, tenía un sofá blanco y una mesa de café enfrente con un florero que contenía lirios blancos.

Le di un vistazo al reloj. Era las 10:00PM. Tenía calor, así que decidí tomar un baño. Mientras estaba en la tina puse mis pensamientos en orden y me relajé. Salí de la tina y me vestí. Nunca me había gustado dormir con pantalones pero, tampoco me gustaba la idea de dormir desnuda. Así que dormía con unos _shorts_ y un _tank top_.

Estaba muy cansada. Necesitaba dormir. Pero, los eventos de las últimas horas seguían repitiéndose en mi mente. Al final, logré dormir.

* * *

_Estaba en una de las calles de Londres, el clima no era el mejor en Londres, siempre estaba lloviendo. Cómo no tenía ni la menor idea de a dónde ir, caminé intentado encontrar a alguien que me pudiera decir la fecha y la hora. Tenía un vestido negro y encima del vestido un saco. En la cabeza tenía un sombrero negro con un lazo delgado de color blanco. _

_Seguía caminando pero, no podía encontrar a nadie. Literalmente. No había nadie en las calles. Aunque las tiendas estaban abiertas no se podía ver a nadie dentro. Seguí caminando con esperanza de encontrar a alguien. A unos pocos metros de distancia pude ver una pareja. Estaban riendo y tenían a un pequeño niño junto a ellos. Estaban sentados dentro de una cafetería disfrutando de un pastel de chocolate. Entré a la cafetería para tener una mejor imagen de la pequeña familia. Cuando me acerqué pude distinguir al niño y al padre. _

_L y N. _

_Asustada decidí ver a la mujer que se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa. La mujer tenía el cabello negro y los ojos de un color azul marino. Era curioso la mujer se parecía a…_

_Mí. _

_Di unos pasos hacia atrás asustada. Luego noté el anillo en el dedo de L. Apresuradamente mire hacia mi otra yo y note que ella también tenía un anillo._

_L y yo estábamos casados._

_Todo se oscureció._

* * *

Desperté sudando y con lagrimas en los ojos. El sueño que había tenido me dejó sorprendida. ¿Por qué habría yo de estar casada con L? En ese momento la realización me golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza.

Yo estaba enamorada de L.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Qué les pareció? Algo de suspenso diría yo. A este ritmo voy a perder el examen. Nos vemos. Tengo que estudiar. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Nos vemos pronto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ¡Hola! Finalmente, la tan esperada continuación. Quiero agradecer a **ShionKishimoto13** por apoyarme cuando más lo necesitaba. Igualmente le quiero agradecer a **Treelover808 **por estar siempre a mi lado, a pesar de que no le digo que pasará después. Gracias, queridos lectores. Sus reviews son lo que me hace querer seguir escribiendo. La canción que me ayudo a escribir fue: "Like toy Soldiers" de "Eminem".**

* * *

Desperté sintiendo los suaves rayos del sol en mi cara. Había dejado la ventana abierta. De todas maneras, si alguien hubiera tenido la brillante idea de entrar e intentar asesinarme hubiera terminado apuñalado. Siempre dormía con una daga debajo de mi almohada. A pesar de que odiaba el sol; esa mañana era muy agradable.

Me levanté y decidí tomar un baño. Cuando ya estaba en la tina recordé todo lo que pasó la noche anterior. Yo estaba enamorada de L. A pesar de que lo conocía desde que éramos muy pequeños, nunca creí que llegaría al punto en el que podría enamorarme de él. Supuse que estaba destinado a suceder. Siempre fuimos muy unidos. Tanto que a nuestros 7 años obligamos a Watari a colocarnos en la misma habitación. Desde ese punto nunca nos separamos. El día que finalmente tuvimos que separarnos fue cuando dejamos a Near en Wammy's.

A veces, Near me enviaba cartas. Después de unos años ya no fue posible, a causa de que mi "trabajo" se volvió muy peligroso y tenía que estar en movimiento constante. Nunca estuve más de 2 meses en un mismo lugar. El peligro, los enemigos que hacia en el camino, la CIA, los soldados; todos estaban atrás de mí. Todos estaban un paso atrás de mí. Siempre estaba un paso delante de ellos. Siempre un paso delante de todos, excepto de L.

_ Step by Step, Heart to Heart, Right Left Right_

_ We all fall down_

Salí de la bañera y busqué algo que ponerme. Odiaba tomarme horas para elegir que ponerme. Así que optaba por ropa negra. Lo negro resaltaba mis ojos.

Una de mis primeras misiones fue en Venecia, Italia. Tenía que encargarme de recibir un "paquete" para el gobierno ruso. Una de esos anocheceres caminaba en la playa cuando me encontré a un joven poeta. Recordé el poema que me escribió. La mayor parte del poema era acerca de mis ojos. En la mayoría de mis misiones tenía hombres persiguiéndome. Por alguna razón, los rechazaba. Hasta ahora, descubrí esa razón. L era la razón. Eran increíbles las cosas que las personas estaban dispuestas a hacer por amor.

* * *

Entré a la cocina lentamente. Aún pérdida en mis pensamientos. Nu estaba devorando un plato de cerezas cómo que no hubiera un mañana; Near/N estaba comiendo un plato de _hotcakes_; supuse que L había comido más de un pedazo de pastel considerando que el pastel que estaba en la mesa había pasado de la mitad; Watari simplemente estaba tomando una taza de té; los demás miembros de la SPK no estaban a la vista.

Agarré una tostada y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Me senté en la mesa y coloqué mi _Desert Eagle_ en la mesa.

"R, no creó que sea apropiado que haya armas en la mesa." Watari me dijo con su mirada clavada en mí.

Tragué y decidí ignorarlo. Quité el arma de la mesa y la coloqué en la silla que estaba a mi lado.

"Saldré a campo abierto hoy." Informé.

Todos pararon de hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo y me miraron fijamente. Simplemente les devolví con una mirada feroz.

"Es muy peligroso." Me dijo Near.

"Se cuidarme de mí misma." Contraataqué.

Terminé mi tostada, me levante y le di un beso en la frente a Near. Salí de la cocina y me dirigí a la sala donde mantenían las armas. Iba a recoger el arco que había dejado hace años con un viejo colega. Necesitaba el arco. Era un arma muy silenciosa y por lo tanto útil. No quería llamar la atención disparando. Tomé las armas que iba a necesitar para recuperar mi arco y empecé a caminar hacía el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio. En uno de los pasillos L me acorraló en la pared con sus brazos en cada uno de los lados.

"Es muy peligroso que salgas a campo abierto." Me dijo.

"Cómo dije antes, soy capaz de cuidarme sola." Le respondí.

"¿A dónde iras?" Me preguntó con preocupación en su voz.

"A recuperar lo que me pertenece." Le dije.

"¿Dónde?" Preguntó. Esta vez la preocupación era más notoria.

"Tokio." Le respondí.

Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Necesitaba irme y mi colega no iba a esperar más de 3 horas por mí.

"No puedo permitir que algo pase. Te necesitamos en la SPK…yo te necesito." Confesó.

Me quedé petrificada al oír esas palabras. Las únicas 2 cosas que L necesitaba eran el pastel y la computadora. En ese momento deseé haberle dicho que yo también lo necesitaba pero, tenía problemas expresando mis sentimientos. Así que lo besé. Tenía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sus labios eran tibios, el sabor aún más dulce que la última vez que le besé. La necesidad de querer más se apoderó de ambos. L me había pegado a la pared con sus brazos rodeando mi cintura. Empecé a sentir calor, deseo, el aire estaba lleno de lujuria. Realicé que si eso seguía, no iba querer irme. Me separé de él y llene de aire mis pulmones.

"Lo siento." Le susurré al oído.

Lo noqueé. Cayó en mis brazos, como la última vez. La ironía de la vida. Lo cargué y como esperado pesaba. Le llevé a su habitación y lo dejé un su cama. Me sentía mal y decidí escribir una nota.

_Lo siento. Volveré pronto, lo prometo. _

_-Raven_

* * *

Me estacioné enfrente del restaurante en el que se suponía que me iba a encontrar con mi contacto. Era muy elegante. Por lo que se veía era un restaurante italiano. Entré al restaurante y todas las miradas masculinas se clavaron en mí. A poca distancia pude reconocer a mi colega. Me dirigí hacia él y me senté.

"Creo que teníamos un trato…" Me dijo.

Bufé y coloqué un manojo de billetes en la mesa. Recibí una aprobación y nos levantamos de la mesa. Me ofreció su mano y la tomé delicadamente. Me llevó a su auto y abrió el capó. El capó estaba lleno de armas, mayormente, ilegales. Sacó el arco y me lo entregó.

Cuando cerró el capó noté los autos policiacos que nos rodeaban. Habían al menos 18 autos y 36 policías apuntándome con sus armas. Volteé y vi que mi "colega" ya no estaba. Uno de los policías agarró un altavoz y me dio el discurso de que estaba arrestada. Se acercaron a mí 3 policías con cascos y se posaron enfrente de mí.

"Maldición." Susurré.

_ Step by Step, Heart to Heart, Left Right Left_

_ We all fall down like toy soldiers_

_ Bit by Bit, Torn apart, we never win_

_ But the battle wages on for toy soldiers_

* * *

**A/N: ****¿Qué les pareció? La verdad, no tengo mucho que decir. Acabó de ver "The Perks Of Being a Wallflower" y debo decir que me gustó mucho. Pienso leer el libro. Me encanta de leer. Se podría decir que soy un ratón de biblioteca. Bueno, si tengo mucho que decir. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hola y siento mucho la tardanza. Hubo ciertas complicaciones…pero al fin las resolví. Agradezco la paciencia. Ahora sin nada más que decir…¡Disfruten!**

* * *

_Estaba nevando y la niebla cubría los alrededores, no se veía nada excepto por las luces del auto. Mis padres discutían por algo. No sabía de que estaban hablando y sinceramente, no quería saber. Discutían más a menudo sin razón alguna. Después de un tiempo mis padres decidieron tomar unas vacaciones lejos de la ciudad. Así que planearon un viaje a las montañas. Tomar chocolate caliente, sentarse junto a la chimenea y leer un libro; esos eran los planes que mis padres tenían en mente. _

_6 meses atrás mi hermano había sido asesinado por un desconocido. Según mis padres, mi hermano estaba caminando de regreso a casa cuando vio una pelea entre dos ebrios; intento separarlos pero termino con una daga en el corazón. Mi hermano murió siendo un héroe ante mis ojos y los de mis padres. El ebrio que había asesinado a mi hermano tomo el mismo camino. Murió 2 semanas después. _

"_¡No me importa, Nathan! No pudimos impedirlo. No podemos hacer nada." Dijo mi madre._

_Mi madre era una mujer de estatura promedio. Cabello negro y ojos avellanados. Sus labios que no perdían su maravilloso color rosa. Después de la muerte de mi hermano sus ojos habían perdido vida resultando que su mirada fuera distante y casi perdida._

"_Debimos haberle prestado el auto…tal vez hubiera cambiado todo." Dijo mi padre con tristeza._

_Mi padre era un hombre alto con cabello marrón y ojos azul marino. A veces, en la mirada de mi padre se reflejaba el mar. Casi se podía oír el sonido de las olas chocando contra las rocas. Normalmente, mi padre era una persona muy callada y pensativa. _

"_Tenías una reunión muy importante y yo tenía que estar en el hospital." Mi madre respondió intentando consolarle._

_Mi padre era el CEO de una compañía muy importante y mi madre era una neurocirujana que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en el hospital intentando salvar vidas. _

"_Lo sé. Deberíamos intentar relajarnos y enfocarnos más en lo que haremos ahora, Elizabeth." Mi padre dijo poniéndole un fin a la discusión._

_Todo iba muy bien después de eso. El camino había empezado a ser visible y no había necesidad de tener las luces del auto encendidas. Había decidido tomar una siesta considerando que el camino era muy largo y que iba a necesitar energía para jugar. Ser una niña de 5 años significaba largas horas de jugar en la nieve. _

"_¡NATHAN CUIDAD-" Gritó mi madre._

_Levanté mi cabeza rápidamente justo a tiempo para ver como un auto negro chocaba contra el nuestro. Cerré mis ojos pensando que todo era otra pesadilla y que despertaría pronto. Sentí el impacto contra algo duro. Abrí mis ojos y pude ver lo que estaba pasando. Mis padres…estaban en el suelo sangrando. Mi madre estaba a mi lado y mi padre seguía en el auto, ambos con los ojos cerrados. El auto estaba envuelto en llamas, su color azul ya casi irreconocible. Me acerqué a mi madre, cuyas heridas eran graves, y la sacudí cuidadosamente intentando no lastimarla._

"_Mami…despierta…por favor…te necesito…" Rogué para que mostrara alguna señal de estar viva. _

_Al ver que no se movía me levante sintiendo un fuerte dolor en mi pierna derecha. Ignorando el dolor me dirigí hacía el auto para intentar despertar a mi padre. Unos pasos antes de que llegara, el auto explotó. Caí al piso lastimando mi espalda._

_En ese momento, me di cuenta de que mis padres estaban muertos sin duda alguna. Lagrimas amenazaban caer de mis ojos ya húmedos. No quería llorar, las niñas no lloraban. Prometí a mis padres la noche que mi hermano murió que iba a ser fuerte. _

_Oí que algo había caído al pavimento. Volteé mi cabeza para ver que era y me dirigí hacia ello. Cuando lo sostuve en mis manos logré distinguir que era una libreta negra. Tenía letras en el frente que leían "Death Note". Abracé el cuaderno y me acerqué nuevamente a mi madre. Coloqué dos de mis dedos en su cuello y revisé su pulso. Ya no palpitaba su corazón. No pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran. Así que lloré libremente sin intentar contenerlas, abrazando aquel cuaderno que había aparecido de la nada. _

_Mami…_

_Papi…_

_Jack…_

* * *

Los policías no iban a dejar que escapara en ningún momento cercano. Aún estábamos en esa maldita carretera. Mi colega había desaparecido. Deduje que él había sido el que contactó a la policía. Iba a hacerlo pagar en cuanto escapara de los tontos que me habían rodeado.

A lo lejos en una ventana se oía una radio. Sonaba como que estaban reportando las noticias. Y tenía razón, cuando oí el nombre Kiyomi Takada y la palabra secuestrador reconocí que estaba en lo correcto. Hace 1 mes Mello había secuestrado a la reportera con intención de revelar la identidad de _X-Kira_. Después de investigar más acerca de Takada descubrí que había sido novia de Light Yagami, o más bien conocido como el _Nuevo L_, en la universidad. Light se había convertido en el nuevo L después de que L había "muerto".

Mello y Matt habían secuestrado a Takada. Near había estado al tanto de lo que Mello hacía. Mello había sido el primero en empezar a investigar. L, Near y yo aún dejaríamos pasar unas cuantas semanas para trabajar otra vez en el caso. Mello ya había echo un gran avance, capturando a Takada dejaría a Light sin opciones, probando que X-Kira estaba en alguna parte. A pesar de que teníamos sospechas acerca de quien podría ser X-Kira no podíamos arrestarlo e interrogarlo. Siendo así revelaríamos a Near, siendo otro detective en el caso.

Unos minutos después de estar parada allí, esperando a que me dispararan directo a la cabeza, se distinguieron sirenas de autos. Vi un auto rojo que pasaba intentando evadir a los policías que le seguían. Avanzando, el auto rojo quedo rodeado. Los policías que hace unos segundos tenían toda su atención dirigida hacía mí se dieron la vuelta para ver que demonios sucedía. Perfecto. Saqué el _Grappling Hook_ de su escondite y apunté hacia el edificio más cercano que tenía.

"Lo siento, chicos. Me encantaría quedarme pero, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer." Dije, llamando la atención de los policías inmediatamente.

Disparé y el gancho se atascó en el lugar indicado. Cuando eso sucedió tire del gatillo haciendo que la cuerda regresara al arma junto conmigo. Cuando la cuerda llegó a su fin aterricé en la azotea del edificio. Mire hacía abajo y logre capturar las miradas confundidas de los policías. No tenían ni la menor idea de donde estaba. Toqué el arco que tenía conmigo con la parte trasera de mi mano. Tener el arma conmigo me daba el sentimiento de estar segura.

Pronto recordé el auto rojo y dirige mi mirada hacía donde estaba el auto anteriormente. La puerta se abrió y salió un joven con gafas naranja y un chaleco rojo. Rápidamente reconocí a aquel joven estrambótico. Matt. Cuando Matt colocó una mano en su pecho supe que estaba muriendo. Yo tuve la misma reacción cuando sentí que mi corazón dejaba de palpitar. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta. Matt cayó al piso.

Muerto.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Qué les pareció? Sinceramente, dolió matar a Matt. Pero, como mi hermano me dice cada vez que lloro por un personaje, al final todos morimos. En fin, siento por actualizar tan tarde pero, como dije antes, hubo complicaciones. ****Nos vemos pronto. ****Farewell, dear readers. Q****ue la suerte siempre este de vuestro lado.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hola. Esta semana ha sido muy dura conmigo o eso creo yo. He tenido demasiados dolores de cabeza sin mencionar los mareos. Supongo que me voy a enfermar muy pronto…eso significa más tiempo en la cama. En este capítulo posiblemente vean un lado más oscuro de R. En fin, espero que lo disfruten. La canción que me ayudo fue "First Day Of My Life" de "Anna Scouten".**

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece.**

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuve parada allí intentando procesar lo que había sucedido; tal vez horas o minutos pero, estaba segura de que había visto caer el cuerpo sin vida de Matt al piso. Ya habían investigado la escena del "crimen" y ya habían llevado el cuerpo a algún lugar. En ese momento mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Cayeron una por una seguidas por mis rodillas. Incluso el clima era perfecto para la situación. Estaba lloviendo y el cielo estaba más oscuro que nunca. No importo que me mojara. Sentía tristeza y al mismo tiempo, furia. Sí alguien se hubiera puesto en mi camino no habría visto la luz del día otra vez. Parecía algo salido de una historieta. Patético.

Me levanté lentamente y me di cuenta de que el vestido que estaba usando estaba arruinado. De todas maneras, estaba preparada. En el bolso que llevaba conmigo tenía un _Catsuit_ negro junto con una máscara que cubría únicamente la mitad de mi cara. Seguía en la azotea del edificio, los policías que me tenían rodeada ya no estaban. Me desvestí, sin importarme la lluvia ni que alguien me pudiera ver, y me puse el traje. Cubrí mi cara con la máscara, tomé el arco y mis armas, y bajé de la azotea. Estaba más que lista para asesinar al bastardo que me abandonó cuando nos rodearon.

Me llevó menos de 2 horas encontrarlo. Estaba en un callejón cubriéndose con un paraguas mientras fumaba y reía con un compañero. Maldito bastardo.

"Al parecer le irá mal." Dijo Nu. ¿A qué hora había aparecido?

"¿Tú crees?" Le susurré.

Tenía botas y por supuesto hacían ruido. Cuando me acerqué a ellos rápidamente sacaron las armas.

"Pon tus manos donde las vea, Riley." Me dijo mi "colega".

Riley. Era uno de los alias que usaba con él. Nunca les decía mi verdadero nombre a las personas con las que trabajaba por medidas de seguridad. No podía arriesgar mi identidad. Obviamente, si él había mencionado mi alias significaba que ya sabía quién era.

Levante mis manos lentamente y las puse sobre mi cabeza pero, seguía caminando. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca agarre a su compañero pero, no logré esquivar el codazo que se me había dedicado. Ignorando el pequeño dolor que sentía saqué una daga y se la clave en la garganta. Mi "colega" me disparó pero, falló. En ese momento tome la ventaja enviando un puñetazo directamente hacía su nariz. Satisfecha, con la misma daga que había usado para asesinar a su compañero, se la clavé en el corazón. Antes de morir, sacó un cuchillo y lo dirigió hacia mi cara. Falló y en vez de darme en la cabeza me cortó la mejilla derecha. La herida no era profunda pero, si lo suficiente como para hacerme sangrar. Retiré la daga y la guardé. Le solté el cuello y le deje caer. Di un paso hacia atrás y reí. No era una risa normal. Era una risa histérica, me estaba volviendo loca. Rápidamente cubrí mi boca ya cubierta por la máscara y miré a Nu. Luego regresé mi mirada hacia el cuerpo que yacía en el piso.

"Espero que os quemes en el infierno." Le dije al cuerpo.

No me preocupaba por dejar pistas que la policía pudiera usar para rastrearme. Siempre usaba guantes al momento de asesinar a alguien y por si acaso, limpiaba _mi_ sangre. Me alejé caminando lentamente y me dirigí hacia mi auto. No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que alguien encontrara los cuerpos y llamara a la policía.

* * *

Entre a la SPK y encontré a mi familia sentada en el sofá. Ninguno de nosotros estaba activo, aún. Sin decir una sola palabra caminé sigilosamente hacia la cocina, deseando tomar una copa de vino sin ser interrumpida. Lastimosamente, mis planes fueron arruinados cuando L y Near entraron a la cocina.

"¿Qué le sucedió a tu cara?" Preguntó Near.

Mi cara. Había olvidado limpiar la herida. Ahora tendría que dar explicaciones. Involuntariamente toqué la herida y al tocarla dolía.

"Un pequeño incidente. Nada de qué preocuparse." Le dije mientras me servía la tan deseada copa de vino.

Noté de reojo que L le hacía una señal a Near para que nos dejara solos. Al ver eso, Near se retiró tan silenciosamente como había llegado. L se acerco a mí y tomo la copa de mis manos. Le dio un sorbo y la colocó en la mesa.

"¿Cómo puedes beber eso?" Me preguntó.

"Me gusta." Le respondí fríamente.

Hubo silencio pero, no del silencio incomodo, sino del silencio que ambas personas disfrutan. Al parecer, yo había decido que el piso era la cosa más interesante del mundo. Cogí la copa que estaba en la mesa y la tomé completa en cuestión de segundos.

"Matt murió." Dijo L de la nada.

"Lo sé." Le respondí intentando que el nudo que tenía en la garganta no se notara.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Pregunté.

"Mello." Respondió.

"Lo vi morir…" Comenté.

Coloqué la copa en la mesa nuevamente y abracé a L. Al principio L estaba sorprendido pero luego me abrasó de regreso. Hundí mi cara en su cuello e inhalé su olor. Fresas y miel. Olía delicioso. Después no pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran. Lloré silenciosamente en su hombro y lo abracé aún más fuerte.

"No podías hacer nada para evitarlo. Está bien." L me dijo intentando consolarme.

Me separé de él lentamente y le sonreí débilmente. Aún seguía en los brazos de L. En ese momento imaginé que si me soltaba la tierra me succionaría. L me besó tiernamente y me acercó más a él. Me alejé un poco pero no lo suficiente como para desconectar nuestros labios.

"Tienes sabor a vino…" Le dije mientras le dedicaba una risita tonta.

L simplemente río entre dientes y me volvió a besar. Después de eso los besos eran más salvajes y apasionados. Esta vez no tenía nada que me detuviera. No había ningún arma que tuviera que pagar ni recoger. No había nada que arruinara ese momento. Tímidamente nos separamos y nos dirigimos hacía el elevador que llevaba a su habitación.

Cuando estábamos ya en su habitación lo volví a besar. Esta vez no le noquearía. Sentí que L estaba bajando el cierre del _Catsuit_ y lo dejé. Nada nos detendría. Nada en el maldito planeta tierra. Lo amaba y lo dejaría hacer lo que quisiera conmigo. No importa que, siempre encuentras algo por lo que pelear. Cada persona toma turnos siendo la más feliz del mundo.

"Supongo que esto significa que me tengo que ir." Dijo Nu dejando la habitación.

* * *

**A/N: Lastimosamente me hubiera encantado seguir escribiendo esa escena pero, esta fanfic está calificada como T… así que le dejo el resto a su imaginación. La mía es muy pervertida…hay que aceptarlo la mayoría de nosotros, los otaku, somos pervertidos. En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos vemos pronto.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hola. Sinceramente quiero asesinar a alguien hoy. Tengo dolor de cabeza y no me siento bien. En fin, espero que lo disfruten. La canción que use para escribir fue "Because I Love You" de "Yiruma".**

* * *

Estaba en un estado en el que me sentía despierta pero no lo estaba. Era entre dormida y consciente. Podía oír el suave y relajante ruido que hacían las gotas de lluvia al chocar contra la ventana, hasta que oí ese infernal sonido. ¿Acaso no existía Dios? Un trueno. Odiaba los truenos, aún a mi edad me daban miedo…desde pequeña les había tenido un temor inexplicable. Tenía frío. Además estaba acostada sobre algo suave. No recordaba haberme retirado a dormir la noche anterior.

Tampoco recordaba el hecho de que me gustara dormir desnuda. ¿Desnuda? Yo nunca había dormido desnuda. Abrí los ojos lentamente, al principio la luz lastimo mis ojos, y noté que no estaba en mi habitación. Mi habitación no tenía las paredes de color blanco y tampoco tenía una cama negra. Al principio estaba confundida hasta que, un segundo después, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior me atacaron furiosamente y sin piedad. Traté de relajarme y tuve éxito hasta que sentí algo tibio a mi izquierda. Volteé cuidadosa y temerosamente para encontrar a un joven sin camisa y en pantalones de pijama azules; leyendo un libro, al juzgar por la portada era "Sherlock Holmes". Qué irónico. Al parecer no había notado el brusco movimiento que hice al reconocer que era él. L, el mejor detective del mundo. Me tomó al menos 2 minutos para procesar lo que estaba observando. Luego sentí que L colocaba un brazo alrededor de mí. Accidentalmente gemí. L obviamente lo notó y cerró su libro.

"Buenos días." Me dijo mientras sonreía.

"Huh…" De repente me había quedado sin palabras y el mechón de cabello que tenía frente a mis ojos era lo más interesante del mundo.

Al ver que me había quedado sin palabras y posiblemente perdida L río entre dientes, quitando el mechón de pelo de mi cara para luego acariciar mi espalda. Me sonrojé. Demasiado para mi gusto. Noté que L no estaba sentado, mucho menos en su posición estrambótica, y que simplemente estaba acostado a mi lado. Me sentí lo suficiente cómoda para abrasarlo y así lo hice. Recordé a 2 de mis compañeros del MI6. Siempre los encontraba, en la misma posición en la que estaba yo con L en ese mismo momento, cuando llegaba a su hogar para informarles de una nueva misión.

* * *

Su nombre eran Scarlete y Mark. Eran una pareja muy unida. A veces, cuando estaba con ellos, los envidiaba. Ellos tenían algo que yo posiblemente nunca tendría. Scarlete era una mujer alta, tal ve centímetros menos que L, de ojos azules. Sus ojos eran más claros que los míos. Su cabello era castaño oscuro. Era una persona amable, fuerte, noble, paciente y sobre todo, leal. Mark era un joven que posiblemente estaría encerrado a no ser por su esposa. Mark era una persona con autoestima que literalmente tocaba el cielo. Su cabello era castaño claro y sus ojos eran ámbar. Mayormente, le encantaba formar una pelea y acabar con quien sea que le molestara.

La última que les vi a ambos fue cuando fingí mi muerte en Grecia. Me habían disparado directamente al corazón pero la bala se desvió causando que me diera en el hombro. Por supuesto la herida dolía y quería arrancar mi propio brazo pero, resistí la tentación. Estábamos persiguiendo a un grupo de mafiosos que habían robado millones de euros a Francia. Los teníamos rodeados en unas viejas ruinas. Ya habíamos acabado con la mitad de ellos cuando el "alfa" del grupo tuvo la brillante idea de dispararme. Esa fue mi última misión en el MI6. Leí el reporte que habían escrito a causa de mi "muerte" y decía que el cuerpo había desaparecido misteriosamente pero, que sí podían confirmar mi muerte a juzgar por la cantidad de sangre que había sido derramada. La sangre en verdad, no había sido mía. Parte de ella sí, pero la mayor parte pertenecía a uno de los idiotas que había asesinado. Mis ojos estaban abiertos cuando ambos de mis compañeros corrieron hacia mí intentado ayudarme. Tenía sangre saliendo de mi boca pero, eso no me detuvo de dispararle al estúpido que me había disparado a mí. Un tiro perfecto a la cabeza y cayó al piso muerto.

* * *

L estaba mirándome directamente cuando salí de mis pensamientos. Le dediqué una sonrisa débil y lo besé. Aún me sentía deprimida por lo que había sucedido con Matt. Sin notarlo, estaba encima de L nuevamente. Estaba algo cansada como para hacerlo con él otra vez. Así que me separé lentamente extrañando el calor de sus labios. Lo amaba. Pero, de ninguna forma se lo diría. Tal vez, sí usara mi Death Note para matar a Light Yagami todo nuestro trabajo se haría más fácil. No. Eso sería demasiado fácil y aburrido. Death Note…Life Note. Life Note. ¡Podía tratar de revivir a Matt!

"Podemos revivir a Matt…" Le dije a L.

"Sabes que no es posible." Me dijo L suspirando. A L le había afectado la muerte de Matt tanto como a mí.

Es cierto. No podía. La regla principal de la Life Note era que no se podía usar para revivir a un humano pero, que sí se podía prevenir su muerte. Además de que no podía escribir el mismo nombre de una persona 2 veces en la Life Note. L se había familiarizado con las reglas la primera vez que le mostré ambos cuadernos. Era impresionante lo poderosa que podía ser su memoria. Decidí cambiar de tema considerando que si seguíamos iba a llorar y no lo volvería a hacer.

"¿Crees que nos hayan escuchado?" Le pregunté sonrojándome ligeramente.

"Hay un 75% de probabilidades." Me respondió riendo entre dientes.

"Deberíamos levantarnos." Dije.

"Tienes razón." Respondió L.

* * *

Entré a la sala de investigaciones y encontré a Near sentado en una silla al lado de L. Ambos estaban callados. Eso era raro. Cuando L y Near estaban juntos normalmente conversaban. Los demás miembros de la SPK si estaban presentes esa vez. Todos estaban callados. De repente Near volteó hacía donde yo estaba. Near tenía los ojos rojos, probablemente por haber llorado, pero aún conservaba su cara seria y sin sentimientos. Siendo yo, otra persona no habría notado el dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Todos me voltearon a ver después de Near. Incluso L y Nu. Estaba esperando comentarios acerca de lo de la noche anterior pero, lo que recibí fue mucho peor. Sentí que todo se derrumbaba y que era mi culpa. Debí haber pensado en hacerlo antes. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió? Estaba tan preocupada por la muerte de Matt que no pensé en los riesgos que podría haber prevenido. Fruncí el ceño.

"Mello ha muerto." Me dijo L. Se notaba una línea roja que bajaba desde sus ojos hasta su barbilla.

"N-No…" Tartamudeé.

Maldito Kira. Me aseguraría de cortarlo en pedacitos. Me aseguraría de que su muerte fuera lenta y dolorosa. Lo asesinaría. Lo haría por Matt y Mello. Me había quedado rígida. No me podía mover. Sentí una lágrima solitaria recorrer mi rostro. Recordé que tenía una daga en la mano. La lancé a la pared más cercana que tenía y caí al piso de rodillas. Le dirigí una mirada penetrante al piso y le lancé un puñetazo.

"¡Maldita sea!" Grité.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Qué les pareció? Siempre hago esa pregunta, ¿Verdad? Ya vi el segundo tráiler de "Catching Fire" y para decir la verdad estoy muy emocionada. Soy una gran fan de la trilogía de "The Hunger Games". En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Me retiró a matar algunos zombies. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ¡Hola! A veces me pregunto cómo es que entienden mi español si yo misma tengo dudas de él. Recomiendo un grupo llamado "Two Steps From Hell". Ellos son los que me ayudan a escribir la mayor parte del tiempo. Honestamente, a veces pongo canciones de ellos y me pregunto si a los vecinos les gusta. La canción que use para escribir es "Eria" de "Two Steps From Hell". **

**Disclaimer: Death Note y Resident Evil no me pertenecen. Lastimosamente. Si fuera así, Leon y Ada estarían juntos; L estaría vivo y Wesker también estaría vivo.**

* * *

Mello estaba muerto. Las personas que más quería caían al piso una por una. No sabía si podría soportarlo más. Me levanté del piso y me retiré de la habitación ignorando los llamados que provenían de los miembros de la SPK, incluyendo a L. Estaba harta de que Kira asesinara a las personas que me importaban. Su último movimiento fue lo que hiso que mi paciencia cayera al piso. Su último movimiento fue, sin duda, lo que empezaría una guerra contra mí.

Se arrepentiría. Yo lo vería caer al piso rogando por su patética vida. Lo vería caer a mis pies. Sin saberlo, acababa de despertar al demonio que yo hace muchos años había encerrado. Yo nunca asesinaba personas inocentes pero, eso cambió. Asesinó a Mello. Asesinó a Matt y creyó haberme asesinado a mí.

Entré a mi habitación lentamente y saqué mi Death Note de su escondite. Sentía culpa por lo que iba a hacer. Había matado inocentes en mis primeras misiones. Cada vez que lo hacía, me la pasaba horas golpeando la pared sin importarme el dolor ni que mis nudillos sangraran cada vez más con cada golpe que pegaba. Me sentía mal. Sabía que esa persona era inocente pero, él hizo lo mismo con mi familia. Abrí el cuaderno y contemplé sus vacías páginas. Nunca había escrito un nombre. Sin pensarlo más escribí el nombre.

Ya había visto su cara en fotos. No tendría ningún problema asesinándola. Light tendría una gran sorpresa al ver lo que le dejé.

"¿En verdad lo hiciste?" Pregunto Nu quién me había seguido.

* * *

_Había hecho una pequeña visita a los 3 sucesores de L. Acababa de terminar una misión y los extrañaba. Había tomado el primer vuelo a Inglaterra. Estaba cansada de ver tanta muerte. Necesitaba ver un poco de inocencia. Había ganado un recuerdo de esa guerra que estaría conmigo para siempre. Una cicatriz que empezaba en la parte baja de mi cuello y terminaba en mi hombro. _

"_¿No te aburre el chocolate?" Pregunté a Mello quién estaba sentado a mi lado._

"_No." Respondió automáticamente devorando la barra que tenía en la mano._

"_¿No te aburren los video juegos?" Pregunté curiosamente a Matt, volteándole a ver._

"_No. ¿Quieres intentar?" Preguntó Matt colocando un control en mis manos._

_Pasé 3 horas jugando Resident Evil 4. Tenía que admitir que el juego era muy bueno. Hasta ese momento tenía que admitir que mi personaje favorito era Ada Wong. Me recordaba a mí misma. Matt se estaba divirtiendo tanto como yo. Cuando terminé de jugar con Matt me acerque a Near. Y me senté en el piso junto a él. Tomé uno de los soldados de plomo y lo coloqué en el campo de batalla que Near había armado. Juntos armamos una diminuta guerra en el piso. De vez en cuando, lograba hacer sonreír al pequeño albino. Decidí enseñarle estrategias de guerra. _

"_¿Sabías que prefiero los soldados?" Pregunté a Near. _

_Near negó con la cabeza y colocó otro soldado al lado del mío, apuntándole al robot._

"_Son como tú. Como L. Guerreros." Comentó sin quitar la vista del soldado._

"_Es cierto." Dije tomando su pequeña mano y apretándola ligeramente. _

_Me tendría que ir pronto. No podía quedarme tenía una misión pendiente en España y un sinnúmero de criminales que atrapar. _

_Cuando Roger llegó y dijo que ya era hora de dormir, llevé a los 3 genios a sus respectivas habitaciones y me despedí de ellos. El último en dirigirme la palabra fue Near cuya personalidad me recordaba a la de mi compañero, L. Los 3 sucesores me recordaban a L, BB y yo. _

"_¿Cuándo volveremos a verte?" Preguntó Near._

"_Pronto." Respondí. No estaba segura de cuando les volvería a ver._

_Sonreí y le bese la frente. Me levanté de su cama y me dirige hacia la puerta. Abrí la puerta pero, antes de salir volteé a ver a Near otra vez._

"_El amor tiene muchas formas. Una de las más fuertes y hermosas es la que tiene la forma de un niño." Susurré a mí misma. Mientras cerraba la puerta y me preparaba para dejar mi hogar._

* * *

Estaba parada en el balcón de mi habitación observando cómo caía la lluvia y el sol se escondía. El anochecer siempre había sido mi momento favorito del día. Ya no estaba vestida de negro. Vestía un vestido blanco que, según el poeta italiano que había conocido, acentuaba mi figura. Estaba mojada. La lluvia caía como si no hubiera un mañana.

La puerta de mi habitación fue abierta para revelar a Near. Al principio estaba confundido al no encontrarme en ningún lugar de la habitación hasta que, me encontró en el balcón. Se acerco pero, no salió. Asumí que no quería atrapar un resfriado.

"Ha habido un importante suceso." Me dijo.

"¿Cuál?" Pregunté aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"Deberías verlo tú misma." Respondió.

"Está bien." Respondí.

Entré a mi habitación lentamente y tomé su mano. Su mano estaba tibia comparada con la mía. Dejé que me guiara hacia la sala de investigaciones.

* * *

Cuando entré me dirigí hacía la computadora que estaba colocada al frente de L. L tenía una taza de té en las manos. Tomé la taza y le di un sorbo luego se la devolví. Mire a mi alrededor y noté que los demás miembros de la SPK ya no estaban. Supuse que habían salido a investigar lo que hice.

60% de probabilidades.

"Tienes que ver esto." L me dijo.

70% de probabilidades.

"¿Dónde están los demás?" Pregunté. Los únicos que estaban en la sala además de L eran Watari y Near.

"Investigando." Respondió.

75% de probabilidades.

L abrió una carpeta con una foto que revelaba a una joven alrededor de 20 años con el cabello castaño. Estaba cubierta de sangre y no demostraba señales de tener vida. Estaba en un callejón y tenía un lazo alrededor del cuello.

"Ha sido identificada como la hermana de Light Yagami, Sayu Yagami." L informó disgustado por la imagen que se encontraba en la carpeta.

90% de probabilidades.

"En la pared se puede leer un mensaje supuestamente dedicado para Kira." Informó Near que se había colocado al lado de L.

95% de probabilidades

* * *

"You are next, Kira."

* * *

El mensaje estaba escrito con la sangre de la misma joven.

100% de probabilidades.

Yo había asesinado a Sayu Yagami. Había escrito su nombre en la Death Note. Ella misma caminaría a un callejón en donde se cortaría la muñeca y con su propia sangre escribiría el mensaje. Luego, se suicidaría colgándose del poste de luz que iluminaba el mismo callejón.

Nu estaba menos sorprendida que los demás. Ella había sido testigo de que yo había matado a la joven.

Light estaba atrapado. Al matar a su hermana, no tendría más opción que investigar quién la había asesinado. Cuando ese momento llegara, le revelaría que yo seguía viva. Él descubriría que yo poseía una Death Note. Yo le engañaría y cuando tuviera la oportunidad, lo atraparía junto con L y Near.

Kira estaba atrapado.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Alguna vez han visto la cicatriz que Alice, de RE, tiene en el hombro? R tiene la misma cicatriz. BB, L y R tienen un pasado que más tarde revelare. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que coman muchos tacos. Farewell.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Termine de ver LOTR y estoy muy feliz. Adoré el final a pesar, de que odio un poco a Frodo. Y Aragorn…es tan…hermoso. Radia masculinidad. Creo que estoy descarrilándome del tema. Quiero agradecer a alguien en especial. **Altair.K **por una review que le alegraría el día a cualquier persona. ****En fin, espero que lo disfruten. La canción que use para escribir fue "May It Be" de "Enya". Vicio con LOTR.**

* * *

_1 Semana después_

Activos. Estábamos activos nuevamente. Yagami era el nuevo L. Poseían una Death Note. El shinigami al que le pertenecía el cuaderno estaba muerto. Y estaban investigando la muerte de Sayu. Era de esperar que cuando su hermana muriera tratara de encontrar al asesino. El funeral fue 3 días después de su muerte.

No tendría que buscar mucho. Le revelaría mi identidad en unas cuantas horas y le haría creer que deseaba ser Kira junto a él. Le revelaría que poseía una Death Note. Yo no estaba muerta y no lo estaría por un largo tiempo.

Seguramente el mensaje lo sobresaltó. De todas maneras, nunca me perdonaría a mí misma por haber asesinado a una joven inocente que aún tenía una vida por vivir. Lágrimas aún por ser derramadas, dolor aún por sentir, acciones aún por celebrar.

Estaba sentada en el suelo al lado de Near; armando un rompecabezas blanco que no tenía rastros de alguna vez haber tenido una imagen. Él joven sucesor jugaba con un mechón de cabello. Siempre hacía eso cuando pensaba. Recordé la única vez que Near se dirigió a mí como "Mamá". No me importaba. El pequeño niño había crecido junto a mí, junto a L, junto a Mello y junto a Matt. Cuando L y yo, ya no estábamos allí para él, lo estaban Mello y Matt.

Cuando terminamos el cuadro que alguna vez fue un rompecabezas, me levanté y me senté cuidadosamente en la silla que estaba al lado de L. L tenía su pulgar contra los labios. Al igual que Near. Siempre hacían algo cuando pensaban. En cuanto a mí, yo solo mordía mi labio inferior. Tomé una cereza y se la arrojé a Nu. Quién estaba muy ocupada jugando con Near. Seguramente cuando me levanté, ella tomó mi lugar.

"Iré tras Light." Le dije a L. Asumí que no lo aprobaría y que probablemente insistiría en enviar protección. Aún estaba traumado por la herida, que estaba cicatrizando, en mi mejilla.

"No intentare detenerte. Sé que eres muy obstinada como para escuchar mis consejos." Respondió calmadamente, mientras se llevaba la taza de té a la boca.

"Gracias." Agradecí.

Me levanté nuevamente de la silla. No habían pasado menos de 4 segundos cuando sentí que L tomaba mi mano y la apretaba levemente. Su mirada no era fría sino preocupada. Planté un suave beso en su frente y liberé mi mano. L regresó a trabajar. Tomé otra cereza.

Me acerqué a Near y lo abracé. Le susurré al oído que lo amaba y que cuidara a L. No me sucedería nada pero, quería asegurarme de que lo supiera. Lancé la otra cereza a Nu. Y salí de la sala de investigaciones.

* * *

Había seguido a Light por media hora. Las calles de Kantō eran realmente vivas. Siempre había personas en ella. Era fácil perder a Light. De hecho, lo perdí dos veces. No me había notado aún. Admiraba la seguridad con la que Light caminaba pero, siempre alerta. Nunca bajando la guardia. Después de diez minutos entró a una tienda. No era una tienda fuera de lo común. A simple vista noté que era una tienda de mermelada. ¿Mermelada? Automáticamente Beyond Birthday cruzó mi mente. Entré a la tienda y me senté en una de las mesas que estaban colocadas. Light tomó asiento en la mesa que estaba frente a la mía. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Light en una tienda de mermelada? Al parecer, el joven estaba disfrutando una tostada con mermelada de fresa…

* * *

"_¡Beyond devuelve la mermelada!" Exclamé mientras perseguía a dicha persona._

"_¡Nunca!" Respondió ferozmente. No me entregaría la mermelada aunque le amenazara con atarlo a un árbol._

_L estaba sentado con las piernas pegadas al cuerpo; mordiendo su dedo pulgar. Beyond seguía sobre la cama, sosteniendo la jarra sobre su cabeza con ambos brazos. De haber sido otra persona, confundiría a ambos cómo hermanos gemelos. _

"_¿No quieres ayudarme?" Pregunté a L. _

"_Prefiero ver." Respondió tranquilamente._

_Al final, me cansé. Lancé una almohada directo a la cara de Beyond. Cayó al piso, seguido por la mermelada, la cual cayó sobre su cabeza; resultando que Beyond terminara completamente cubierto de dicho producto. Todos reímos a pesar de que tendríamos que limpiar todo después. No todos los días le caía una jarra de mermelada a uno de mis amigos. _

"_Me las pagarás." Añadió Beyond señalándome con su dedo cubierto de fresas. _

"_Esto será interesante." Dijo L colocando nuevamente su pulgar en su respectivo lugar._

"_¿Crees que tú estás a salvo?" Pregunté maliciosamente a L._

"_¡Qué empiece la diversión!" Exclamó BB cogiendo la misma almohada que le había lanzado._

_Beyond le lanzó la almohada a L, la cual esquivó. L hizo lo mismo pero, dicho objeto iba directo hacía mí. Lastimosamente no logré esquivarla. Me vengué de ambos empujando a cada uno con una mano. Cayeron en la cama seguidos por mí. _

_Al final, pasamos toda la tarde jugando. Aunque Roger y Quillish nos descubrieron y nos obligaron a limpiar aquel desastre. Esperábamos que aquella amistad durará para siempre, no era posible. Beyond sabía que yo poseía una Death Note pero, nunca lo mencionó. Todo fue risas, juegos, diversión y felicidad, hasta que BB se volvió un criminal. Después de que murió "A" Beyond siempre estaba con nosotros. "A" solía ser el sucesor de L hasta que se suicidó._

_A Beyond, la idea de ser un reemplazo no le agradaba. Se había cansado de que lo llamaran "Backup". Tuvo la brillante idea de escapar de Wammy's House para encontrar la manera de probar que él era mejor que L. A pesar, de que fueron grandes amigos. Después de varios años reapareció, perpetrando series de asesinatos en Los Ángeles. L siempre supo de quién se trataba. Beyond intentaba realizar el crimen perfecto. Un crimen que ni el mismo L pudiera resolver, el cual resulto en su captura. _

_En ese entonces, después de Near, Mello y Matt, yo estaba en Rusia cuando recibí la noticia de los crimines de Beyond. No podía creer que él llegaría tan lejos solo para probar que era mejor. Ambos eran inteligentes de maneras diferentes. BB y yo solíamos ser los sucesores de L. Después de la muerte de "A". En primer lugar estaba BB, en segundo estaba yo, y en tercer lugar un niño que probablemente era demasiado distraído para ser detective. A veces, me preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si Beyond no hubiera tomado ese camino._

* * *

Me había perdido en mis pensamientos. Tanto que no noté cuando Light se sentó en frente mía. Estaba demasiado perdida imaginando como sería de ayuda BB en ese caso si estuviera libre.

"Creí que estabas muerta." Dijo Light sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Eso no me lo esperaba. Creí que yo sería la primera en acercarme. Muy bien. Estaba oficialmente arruinada. Oficialmente. Arruinada. Me vendría bien tomar la delantera. Le dediqué una dulce sonrisa.

"Todos tenemos nuestros secretos. ¿No es cierto?" Pregunté astutamente.

* * *

**A/N: Quiero agradecer a SerCif por darme una idea de que escribir. Te debo una, hermano. En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos vemos pronto.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Estoy deprimida…me faltan 800 clientes para pasar al siguiente nivel de un juego. También se me acabaron las bebidas energéticas. Necesito comprar más Redbull. En fin, espero que lo disfruten. Por favor, lean el A/N del final. Contiene aclaraciones importantes del capitulo. La canción que use para escribir fue "Pure Imagination" de "Fionna Apple".**

* * *

Una mirada fría y calculadora. Esa era la clase de mirada que me observaba en ese mismo momento. La mirada de Light desafiaba la mía. Ambos teníamos la misma mirada. Estaba agradecida de que estaba sentada. De no ser así, hubiera perdido el equilibrio. Para distraerme movía lentamente la cucharilla que estaba en mi té. A ese ritmo sería igual que L.

"Es imposible que hayas sobrevivido." Añadió Light, intentando intimidarme.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté curiosamente.

Silencio. Lo había atrapado. Él mismo se había acorralado.

"Juegas un juego muy peligroso…" Dijo mientras pagaba ambos pedidos. Hice un movimiento para pagar el té que había ordenado pero, Light me detuvo y lo pagó. Qué caballero. Luego me tomó de la mano y me llevo a tomar un paseo.

"Ahora eres un perro faldero." Dijo Nu mientras reía. Nu me había seguido. Sabía que era un riesgo que yo fuera sola. Para responderle simplemente bufé.

Light no había dejado ir mi mano. Miré hacia adelante y analicé el lugar al que me había llevado. Era un parque. Nada fuera de lo ordinario. Niños jugando, cómo si no hubiera ningún problema en el planeta. Tanta inocencia. No sabían que un asesino serial estaba en el mismo parque que ellos probablemente secuestrando a una joven de una edad desconocida. Caminamos unos metros más hasta que llegamos a una banca. Me preguntaba que estaba planeando. Soltó mi mano suavemente y se sentó. Acarició el lugar vacio de la banca para indicarme que me sentara. Me senté dudosamente. Cuando lo hice sus ojos automáticamente se clavaron en mí cómo dagas.

"Lo preguntaré una última vez. ¿Cómo sobreviviste?" Dijo obviamente esperando una respuesta detallada.

"¿Por qué eres Kira?" Pregunté astutamente.

"No soy Kira." Respondió. Las palabras sonaban casi creíbles. Qué mal.

"Matas con una Death Note." Le dije mirando hacia adelante. Viendo como los niños jugaban.

Mi comentario le sorprendió cómo esperado. Noté que su mano se colocó en mi barbilla y guiaba mi cara a su dirección. Era hora de poner el plan en acción.

"Quiero ser Kira junto a ti." Mentí.

"Si estas viva, probablemente L también. ¿No es cierto?" Preguntó. Tenía sospechas. Idiota.

"No." Respondí. Era muy buena mintiendo.

"¿Cómo se que estás diciendo la verdad?" Preguntó nuevamente.

"¿No es el hecho de que quiera estar junto a ti suficiente? Siempre odié a L. Estaba en la investigación para acercarme a ti pero, mi plan falló cuando tomaste la decisión de matarme." Añadí mintiendo. En verdad, me merecía un Oscar.

Ambos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. No podía creer que había dicho que odiaba a L. L era la persona más importante para mí en el universo, junto a los 3 sucesores y Quillish.

"Tienes razón. Lo siento." Dijo Light.

"Está bien. En verdad quiero ayudarte." Le dije.

"Ahora que ya sabes quién soy no puedo dejarte ir." Comentó mientras sonreía. Tenía una sonrisa encantadora. Era muy guapo también. Era una lástima que alguien así se echara a perder por el deseo de superioridad. De todas maneras, no caería en su juego pero, le haría creer que así sería.

"Pero aún no respondes mi pregunta."Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano otra vez.

"Tengo una Death Note." Respondí finalmente. Eso sí era verdad.

Cuando dije aquello su agarre en mi mano se tensó pero, recuperó la calma rápidamente. Nu no había mencionado una sola palabra.

"No es posible...no pueden haber 3 cuadernos en el mundo humano." Se dijo a sí mismo más que para mí. "¿Cómo?" Preguntó.

"Qué te parecería si te dijera que un shinigami murió por mí hace mucho tiempo." Dije en voz baja. Había revelado uno de mis secretos más oscuros. Maldición. Eso había llegado demasiado lejos. No podía ir gritando al mundo que tenía más años de vida que cualquier otra persona.

Después de explicar cómo había obtenido mi Death Note, planeamos que hacer para deshacernos de la SPK. Por supuesto, sólo le dije parte de la verdad de cómo obtuve el cuaderno. Light no sabía que yo era un miembro de la SPK. Y no pensaba decirle. Tenía la ventaja por el momento. Tampoco mencioné que había asesinado a su hermana. Al hacerlo perdería la poca confianza que había ganado con él.

Y luego, lo inesperado pasó. Me besó. Tenía que seguir en juego así que le besé de regreso. Todo iba muy bien hasta que, el idiota metió su lengua en mi boca. Necesitaría terapia después de este caso. Terapia muy seria. Gemí en respuesta. Sus manos estaban llegando a lugares en donde no deberían llegar. Estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Nu había hecho un movimiento para atacarlo pero se detuvo cuando me separé de él. Me separé de él cuidadosamente. Lo suficiente como para hacerle creer que había disfrutado lo que estaba haciéndome. Me despedí de él y me levanté para alejarme y vomitar en algún lugar cercano. Hasta que su voz me detuvo.

"¿Cómo te encuentro en el futuro?" Preguntó.

"No te preocupes por eso. Yo te encontraré." Le respondí sonriendo.

* * *

Nunca había entrado tan rápido a un lugar. Había llegado a la SPK. Había caminado hacía el maldito edificio y mis pies me estaban matando. Malditos tacones. Me acerqué a la nevera y saqué una botella de vino. No me iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Saqué una botella de whisky, una botella de ron y una lata de cerveza, a pesar de que odiaba lo último.

Me había acabado ya la mayoría, excepto la de vino. Me gustaba disfrutar el vino. Near entró a la cocina y se sentó a mi lado. Nunca me había visto así y mucho menos, ebria. Supuse que Near no supo qué hacer porque salió de la cocina y dos minutos después estaba L a mi lado. Ya me había acabado la botella de vino. Retiró todas las botellas y se sentó nuevamente. Se sentía bien estar ebria. Muy bien.

"Me besó." Le dije al detective. L se tensó levemente pero, ganó su compostura.

"¿En serio? Interesante." Comentó.

"Te amo…" Le dije. Ya estaba empezando a decir incoherencias. Había perdido la cabeza.

"Estas bajo la influencia del alcohol pero…creó que yo tam-" Interrumpí a L.

Lo besé. Cuanto necesitaba sacarme el sabor de la lengua de Light de la boca. L no estaba acostumbrado a tanto contacto físico pero, de igual manera me besó de regreso. Y antes de darme cuenta, estábamos en camino a su habitación nuevamente. Ya habíamos pasado por eso antes.

¿Por qué no otra vez?

* * *

**A/N: Me tengo que detener aquí. Si no lo hago, esta historia cambiaria de categoría. ¿Recuerdan cómo R consiguió su Death Note? Bueno, esa Death Note le pertenecía al shinigami que murió por ella. Cómo el shinigami que murió por Misa Amane. La edad de R…eso es un secreto. Por supuesto la única que lo sabe es **Treelover808**. Gracias mejor amiga. Me has apoyado mucho. En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos vemos pronto.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hola. Exámenes finales, mis peores enemigos. Junto con las pruebas de nivel—debería estar estudiando pero, me quedan 6 días. Aún tengo mucho tiempo. Me temo que tengo que anunciar que la historia está cerca de llegar a su fin. No muy pronto, por supuesto. Me alegrará decir que llegué a los 900 clientes para ganar mi premio. En fin, espero que lo disfruten. La canción que use para escribir fue "Better In Time" de "Leona Lewis".**

* * *

Dolor de cabeza. Sentía que me explotaría el cerebro. Había estado ebria antes pero, nunca había tenido tales resultados extremos. Tenía miedo de abrir mis ojos. De hacerlo, la luz me lastimaría. Tenía frío, otra vez. Un momento…ya había pasado por esa situación antes. Abrí los ojos para encontrar la imagen de L dormido a mi lado. Sonreí maliciosamente y tomé la almohada que estaba a mi lado contrarío. Estaba a punto de arrojar dicho objeto contra la cabeza del joven pero, la voz de Nu me detuvo.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?" Preguntó mientras reía.

Bufé. No iba a responder. Ahora que Nu lo mencionaba, no recordaba nada. Pero solo con ver a L semidesnudo y ambos en la misma habitación tenía una muy buena pista. Coloqué la almohada sobre su rostro y automáticamente se despertó para luchar contra mí. Le estaba asfixiando no con la intención de matarlo pero con la intención de enseñarle una lección. Cuando finalmente retiré la almohada de su rostro tomo mis brazos y los colocó sobre mi cabeza.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó con la voz neutral. Me preguntaba como lograba mantener este tono de voz cuando hace 15 segundos estábamos peleando.

"Enseñándote una lección." Le respondí mientras intentaba liberar ambos brazos.

"Deja de forcejear. No te soltaré hasta que me respondas." Me dijo mientras aplicaba más fuerza a su agarre. Me dolía.

"Eres… ¡Un maldito bastardo infeliz!" Exclamé furiosa y luchaba para liberarme.

"No entiendo." Dijo mientras ponía una expresión de estar confundido. De haber sido otras circunstancias; me hubiera parecido tierno; incluso lindo pero; lastimosamente para él no estábamos en otras circunstancias.

"Tú sabes muy bien lo que hiciste, Ryuzaki." Dije su alias con veneno. La confusión seguía en su cara. L negó con la cabeza y dejó ir mis brazos. Froté mis muñecas cuidadosamente a causa de que L me sostuvo muy fuerte. Cuando estaba satisfecha con mis muñecas me senté y le empujé el pecho con mi dedo índice mientras lo miraba fijamente.

"¡Te acostaste conmigo mientras estaba ebria!" Grité. Obviamente había perdido ya mi cordura.

La expresión que se reflejaba en la cara de L después de lo que le dije no tenía precio. Estaba a punto de responderme cuando oí un pequeño sollozo en el margen de la puerta. Pude identificar a quién pertenecía dicho sollozo. A Near. Maldición. Esperaba que no hubiera oído lo que le grité a su mentor.

"W-Watari…" El sonido era más distante que antes. Asumí que se estaba alejando de la habitación para buscar consuelo con Quillish. Le lancé una mirada acusadora a L.

"Tú lo empezaste." Me dijo tranquilamente mientras salía de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

"E-Espera. ¡No he terminado contigo, Ryuzaki!" Grité a la pared.

"Este es posiblemente el mejor momento de mi vida." Añadió Nu quién estaba a mi lado.

"Dime que no hice nada estúpido." Le dije esperanzada de no haber hecho algo tonto la noche anterior, además de terminar en la cama con L.

"Podría decirte un par de cosas pero, es más divertido ver cómo sufres." Me dijo mientras ella también se iba de la habitación.

"Ugh…" Gruñí mientras me dejaba caer de espaldas en la cama. Pensando en que le diría al pobre niño cuando le volviera a ver.

* * *

Entré a la sala de investigaciones y distinguí pequeñas risas entre los miembros de la SPK. La mayoría reía excepto, L, N y Watari. Al parecer, no había sido la única a la que Nu había fastidiado en el curso de la mañana. L estaba sentado en su posición usual pero, tenía los brazos en el escritorio con una mano en cada lado de la cara. Estaba estresado. El hecho de que él estuviera estresado me traía el sentimiento de satisfacción pero, al mismo tiempo culpa. Me acerqué a Nu.

"Voyeurista." Le susurré al oído. Me reí cuando capté la expresión que se reflejaba en su, podría decir, rostro.

Me lanzó una cereza que fácilmente esquivé. No me preocupaba que los miembros de la SPK observaran cerezas voladoras pues, ya habían tocado todos mi Death Note y conocían a Nu. Me senté en la silla que estaba al lado de Near y tomé uno de los famosos pasteles de L.

"Encontramos a X-Kira." Me dijo L.

"¿Cuál es el nombre?" Pregunté curiosa.

"Teru Mikami." Respondió Near.

"¿Asumo que posee una Death Note también…?" Pregunté a Near.

"La misma Death Note que anteriormente le pertenecía a Misa Amane." Respondió jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

Misa Amane. Era una chica muy dulce. Lastimosamente siempre estuvo del lado de Light. Ella amaba al chico mientras que él solo la usaba para su beneficio. La vi un par de veces mientras estaba en la Fuerza Especial. Me intentó llevar de compras con ella. Por supuesto, había rechazado la oferta.

Mientras que Mikami, el idiota estaba cavando su propia tumba. Estaba pensando en formas de cómo quitarle el cuaderno. Podría matarlo.

"Podría matarlo." Sugerí.

"Automáticamente levantaría sospechas." Dijo L mientras se llevaba el cubierto con un trozo de pastel a la boca.

Seguí pensando. No se me ocurría nada que no levantara sospechas. Todo lo que se me ocurría involucraba asesinar o golpear a alguien. Mientras meditaba llegué al término de que soy sádica. No había ninguna duda de que había perdido la cabeza.

"Podríamos acorralarlo." Sugirió L.

"Le diría a Light. Existen probabilidades de que se comunique con él de más de alguna forma." Comentó Near mientras armaba una versión miniatura de Wammy's House con dados.

Mordí mi labio y tomé uno de los dados que se situaban junto a la obra maestra del niño. Seguramente Near no había notado que le faltaba una pieza muy importante del edificio. Coloqué el dado y sonreí. Cuando Near estaba pequeño solía esconderse en un pequeño almacén.

"Podríamos tomar el cuaderno de verdad y falsificar otro igual." Sugirió Near.

L volteó a ver al niño y colocó su brazo alrededor de él mientras que con la mano, acariciaba su cabeza en señal de aprobación. Near simplemente sonrió y dio la orden. Yo simplemente sonreí y miré hacia abajo. Nada me hacía más feliz que ver a Near sonriendo.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Debería estar estudiando! Odio los exámenes. Pero, tengo GTA 5 esperándome cerca del PS3. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **

***Corre a estudiar***

***Regresa y asoma la cabeza***

**Nos vemos pronto.**

***Corre otra vez***


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hola. Lastimosamente, a pesar de que llegué a los 1000 clientes no entregaron mi premio. Así que nunca más jugaré ese juego. Ya se acabara la época de exámenes y tendré más tiempo para escribir. No tengo mucho que decir. ¿Pingüinos gordos? En fin, espero que lo disfruten. La canción que use para escribir fue "Atlas" de "Coldplay".**

* * *

Después de planear como obtendríamos la Death Note de Mikami, contacté nuevamente a Light. Supuse que sospecharía si no le daba más información. Estaba en una cafetería, tomando un café extra fuerte. Necesitaba una gran dosis de cafeína si iba a pasar lo que pasó la vez anterior. Había acordado con Light de reunirnos al anochecer en dicha cafetería. Faltaba al menos, 1 hora para el anochecer. Había decidido llegar 2 horas antes. Llegar tarde no estaba en mi agenda. Recordé lo que pasó antes de dejar la SPK.

* * *

_Informé a L que iba a conservar con Light. Al principio, no demostró ninguna señal de preocupación. Eso me pareció muy bien; odiaba que se preocuparan por mí, no era débil. Odiaba ser débil. Pero, luego su expresión cambió por completo. Se sonrojó. ¿Desde cuándo el mejor detective del mundo se sonrojaba? _

"_¿Tiene que ser necesariamente ahora?" Preguntó._

"_Sí." Respondí. Era impresionante como fingíamos que no había sucedido nada entre nosotros. Era como si nunca nos habíamos besado. Accidental o intencionalmente terminado en la cama juntos. O como si nada nunca hubiera cambiado._

"_No puedo arriesgar a perderte." Añadió._

_Un nudo en mi garganta. Yo misma sabía que relacionarme con Light era arriesgado y peligroso. Pero, aún así, necesitaba saber que hacía Light y como se comunicaba con Mikami. Qué y quién era Mikami. Dónde trabajaba y dónde mataba._

"_No puedo arriesgarme a que mueras tú o Near. Simplemente no puedo." Dije sacudiendo la cabeza. _

_L sujetó mi mano y se llevo el pulgar a los labios. Estaba pensando. Pensando cómo respondería a mis palabras. Luego, me abrazó. Su rostro escondido en mi cuello. _

"_Te necesito…" Dijo, su voz casi inaudible. Un susurro. __Déjà vu. Yo le había dicho lo mismo a mi madre antes de morir. _

"_Y yo a ti." Confesé. Mi voz quebrada. Luego me separé de él y lo besé. Después de eso, reí tontamente. _

"_Sabes que no podremos fingir mucho más, ¿Verdad?" Le dije._

"_Lo sé. Near lo sabe. Y posiblemente también Watari." Añadió llevándose en pulgar a los labios nuevamente._

"_Yo creo que todos lo saben." Dije para mí misma más que para L. Pasó lo inesperado. L rió. Lo había oído reír 1 vez solamente. "Me tengo que ir." Agregue mirando el reloj que estaba en mi muñeca. _

"_Está bien." Dijo. Ya no parecía preocupado más bien, feliz. Sonreí y me marché del edificio._

* * *

"¿Sigues allí?" Preguntó Light agitando su mano en frente de mi rostro para llamar mi atención.

"Tienes el hábito de aparecer cuándo menos lo espero." Comenté sonriendo.

Light me devolvió la sonrisa y me invitó a salir de la cafetería. Agarré el café que estaba en la mesa y pagué por él. Luego, me dirigí hacía Light y juntos salimos de la cafetería. Estábamos caminando por un parque. ¿Otra vez? Pero, ese parque era diferente. No había niños. Había árboles. Árboles rosa. Sakura. Adoraba aquella clase de árbol. Solamente sobrevivían en Asia. En Inglaterra no existían. Y si existían era en libros.

"Así que…Mikami. No dijiste mucho acerca de él." Dije, no muy segura de cómo empezar la conversación.

"Mikami…es muy inteligente. Puede adivinar mi situación, sin decirle nada. Emprendió diversas acciones por cuenta propia. Y es el 4to. Kira." Dijo en voz baja. Me sorprendió la naturalidad con la que describió a su propio peón.

Me quedé en silencio. No sabía que decir. Pero, al decirme aquello, Light me dio más información de la que necesitaba. De pronto, me mareé. Iba a caer cuando Light me tomo del brazo y me pegó a su cuerpo. Estaba frío. Le agradecí. Seguía mareada. Yo nunca me mareaba. No era normal. Primero, sospeche que estaba enferma. Era posible. Cuando murió Mello, me quedé bajo la lluvia en mi balcón. Igual, cuando murió Matt, estaba bajo la lluvia. Había otra posibilidad pero, no creía que fuera eso.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Light. Era raro. En su voz se reflejaba preocupación. Incluso ¿Cariño? Se estaba enamorando de mí. Eso era bueno pero, al mismo tiempo, sería un obstáculo. ¿Cómo se pudo enamorar de mí en tan poco tiempo? Yo ciertamente no lo estaba de él.

"S-Sí." Tartamudeé. Ya no me sentía _tan_ mareada. Estaba lo suficientemente bien como para caminar sin caer.

"¿Segura?" Preguntó tomando mi mano.

"Si no te conociera lo suficiente podría decir que estas preocupado por mí, Light." Le dije sonriendo.

"Tal vez lo estoy." Me dijo. Me acercó otra vez y me besó. El beso no era tan necesitado como el de antes. Sino más lento y con rastros de amor. Qué asco. Para soportar aquel beso imaginé que era L quién me estaba besando. Ello lo cambió todo. Tal vez, lo estaba disfrutando hasta que, su mano tocó mi trasero. Me separé inmediatamente y clavé mi mirada en él. El sentimiento se largó y fue reemplazado por más odio que antes.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Siseé.

"Ahora, que dominaremos el nuevo mundo juntos, ¿Por qué no disfrutar lo que me pertenece?" Preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente. Noté que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y que sus ojos tenían un color más oscuro. Luego baje un poco más la mirada hacia sus pantalones para encontrar algo que hubiera preferido no ver. Light Yagami, oficialmente, me desagradaba.

De repente volví me volví a sentir mareada. Lo único diferente era que el mareo venía acompañado de nauseas. Me cubrí la boca con la mano y corrí hacía el baño más cercano, Light detrás de mí. Tiré mi café a la basura y me acerqué a un WC. Vomité. No creí que el beso y el bulto en los pantalones de Light lo hubieran causado. Había estado en misiones de seducción antes y había asesinado a los hombres antes de que pudieran ponerme un dedo encima. Cuando terminé, me limpié la boca y salí de baño. Me acerqué a Light y le dije que me tenía que retirar porque no me sentía bien.

* * *

Entré a mi habitación y me lavé los dientes. No me sentía bien. Había llegado a la SPK 10 minutos antes. Aunque no había anunciado mi llegada a nadie, sabía que eran conscientes de mi presencia en el edifico; sobre todo, L. Me quité la ropa y me metí a la bañera. Necesitaba un largo baño. El baño, por supuesto, ayudo a relajarme. Salí de la bañera y me coloqué una bata encima. Cuando salí encontré a Near sentado en mi cama. Con un robot rojo, que L le había obsequiado, en los brazos. Me acerqué a él y le besé la sien. Luego, oí un trueno. Empezaría a llover pronto. No lograba entender el por qué Near estaba en mi habitación. Era media noche, tal vez más tarde. Él debía estar dormido. Me senté a su lado.

"¿Qué sucede, Near?" Pregunté con cariño.

Otro trueno. Near quedo paralizado y posteriormente empezó a temblar. Lo abracé y rápidamente asumí que, al igual que yo, temía a las tormentas.

"Tengo miedo y no puedo dormir." Confesó mientras se acercaba más a mí. "Los truenos me recuerdan al sonido que hacen los autos al chocar." Dijo mientras me abrazaba aún más fuerte.

Vinieron una serie de imágenes a mi cabeza. Una luz. Un grito. 2 autos chocando. Una mujer con un vestido blanco cubierto de sangre. Y un bebé con cabello blanco llorando.

"Shhh…mamá está aquí." Le dije. Acostándome en la cama junto a él.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Qué intenso! Nah. Espero, que lo hayan disfrutado. Me duele la cabeza, por cierto. Nos vemos pronto.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hola. Siento mucho tener que actualizar hoy. Se supone que estoy obligada a publicar un nuevo capítulo los sábados pero, he estado muy ocupada. "Ocupada" nunca va a significar eventos sociales. No me gusta socializar con las personas. Supongo que me podría considerar una persona antisocial. La canción que use fue "Trouble" de "Coldplay".**

* * *

_Cuando llegué a Wammy's House nadie hablaba conmigo. No me molestaba. Una semana después de la muerte de mis padres fui admitida en dicho lugar. Mientras estaba esperando a que el abogado de mis padres terminara de hablar con la otra persona, cuya profesión no conocía, escuché por casualidad que yo tenía un alto conocimiento para mi edad y que podía ser considerada un genio. Y que, por lo tanto, me enviarían a ese orfanato. _

_Al principio no quería a nadie cerca de mí, excepto a Quillish cuando era realmente necesario. Prefería estar sola. Quería organizar mis pensamientos. Meditar que haría con el cuaderno negro que cayó del cielo la misma noche que mis padres fallecieron. _

_Entré a la habitación que me habían asignado y recorrí la habitación con la mirada. Por el momento, no tenía compañero de habitación y estaba agradecida por ello. Me acerqué a mi cama y encontré un cuaderno blanco. En la portada del cuaderno se podía leer "_Life Note_" en letras plateadas. Tenía la misma fuente de letra que el otro cuaderno. _

_Empecé a creer que me estaban jugando una broma pesada. Al lado del cuaderno blanco había un pequeño sobre negro. Toqué el sobre y automáticamente retiré mi mano, como si me hubiera quemado. Volví a tomar el sobre con ambas manos, decidida a averiguar qué había dentro. Contemplé por unos minutos el sobre, parada al lado de mi cama. Reuní todo el valor que una niña de 5 años podía reunir y lo abrí. Adentro había un trozo de papel blanco con escrituras en latín. _

_No lo entendía, por supuesto, yo no sabía hablar latín. Acaricié el pequeño trozo de papel y leí las palabras. _

_Ambulavero in Valle Mortis._

_A lo lejos se oyó un trueno y las luces se apagaron. La oscuridad no me daba miedo, sino lo que podía habitar en ella. Cuando las luces regresaron había una roca gigante sentada en mi cama. Al principio, no me dio miedo pero, cuando abrió los ojos uno por uno, quedé aterrada. Tenía muchos ojos. Más de los que me hubiera gustado ver. Cuando vi aquella roca caí al piso de espaldas. _

_La roca se acercó a mí y tomó cuidadosamente el pequeño trozo de papel de mis manos. Lo leyó y, aunque no lo creía posible, sus ojos se abrieron aún más. Luego, como por arte de magia, una boca sonriente apareció en su rostro. Luego, con todos sus ojos, me observó directamente. _

"_Caminar en el valle de la muerte." Murmuró mientras me devolvía el mensaje._

"_¿Q-Qué?" Pregunté aterrorizada por lo que la roca había dicho._

"_Eso significa el mensaje en el trozo de papel." _

_Me quede callada. No sabía que decir. Volví a leer el mensaje y sonreí. Luego, miré a la criatura extraña que se encontraba parada en frente de mí. _

"_¿Qué eres? ¿Quién eres?" No encontraba la pregunta correcta. _

"_Mi nombre es Nu. Soy un shinigami, un dios de la muerte." Respondió con orgullo._

"_¿Sabes quién soy?" Pregunté curiosa._

"_Por supuesto. Sé quién eres y cuándo morirás." Añadió._

_Guardé silencio esperando que mencionara el día de mi muerte o al menos mi nombre._

"_¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en tus palabras?" Pregunté. _

"_Tu nombre completo es Raven Green. No puedo decirte cuando morirás. Rompería las reglas al hacerlo." Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí._

_Desde ese día Nu y yo creamos un lazo irrompible. Pregunté acerca de la Life Note y la Death Note. Lo más interesante era lo que pasaba cuando se juntaban ambos cuadernos. Incluso me dijo mi edad. Al principio, no creí. Por supuesto, no todas las personas tienen más de 1,000 años de vida. Más adelante descubrí su sexo. Tenía mis sospechas al principio de que era mujer pero, al juzgar por el tono de su voz no era muy fácil adivinar._

_Pregunté cómo obtuve los cuadernos. Al parecer, conseguí la Death Note cuando un shinigami murió por mí. No entendí al principio. Nu tuvo que explicarme todo el proceso. Al recibir una Death Note a tan temprana edad tuve que obtener la Life Note también. Pregunté si la Life Note también incluía una criatura. No incluía tristemente. _

_Durante 2 años estuve sola y no me gustaba la interacción social. Hasta que conocí a L. Mientras que mi relación amistosa con L crecía, Nu se alejaba más de mí. Pero, nunca le permití alejarse. Fue cuando le prometí que ella y yo estaríamos juntas. Hasta que la muerte nos separara. Básicamente me estaba casando con ella. _

_Luego, apareció Beyond Birthday. La verdad, no sabía si él podía ver a Nu. Él poseía ojos shinigami pero, nunca menciono el hecho de que yo tuviera una Death Note. _

_Después, aparecieron Mello y Matt quienes eran un gran dolor en el trasero. De todas maneras, los quería como a mis propios hermanos menores. Ambos me recordaban mucho a mi hermano. Jack…era una persona increíble. Siempre estaba allí cuando lo necesité. Siempre se preocupó por mí. Siempre fuimos inseparables. Él siempre fue y siempre será una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida._

_Más tarde, apareció Near. Watari nos había asignado el trabajo de cuidar al bebé, a mí y a L. Gracias a Quillish, sabía lo suficiente como para ser madre. Aunque ser madre, no estaba en mis planes del futuro. _

_Y mucho más tarde, abandoné Wammy's House. A pesar de que me podía quedar, quería crear mi propio futuro. Un futuro diferente. Me uní al MI6. El entrenamiento era pesado. Las heridas que conseguía en campo abierto eran inimaginables. Las heridas internas que dejo el MI6 no habían sanado y tal vez, nunca lo harían. _

_Al final, abandoné el MI6 y creé un nombre para mí misma. Trabajando para diferentes gobiernos. Asesinando a criminales difíciles de atrapar. Un día, apareció una transmisión internacional agradeciéndome. Había matado a un criminal que degollaba mujeres. Un criminal en serie. En toda mi vida había asesinado; torturado; herido y traumado a diferentes personas._

* * *

Estaba haciendo un pequeño resumen de mi vida mientras esperaba dentro de uno de los conductos de aire. Estaba en el techo. Estaba esperando el mejor momento para robar el maldito cuaderno que usaba X-Kira para asesinar. Cuando ya no había ruido y lo único que se escuchaba era el silencio abrí la pequeña puerta que me conectaría con el suelo muy pronto. Cuando escaneé la habitación me lancé cayendo al piso de pie.

Me acerqué lentamente al casillero y lo abrí. No me preocupaba por dejar huellas, siempre usaba guantes mientras estaba en misiones o en campo abierto. Eran medidas de precaución. Abrí la maleta donde, supuestamente, se encontraba la Death Note de Mikami. La tomé y reemplacé las páginas por las que copiamos. Arranqué las verdaderas páginas y las guarde en la pequeña maleta que se encontraba a mi lado.

Escuché personas aproximándose y me apresuré. Cerré el casillero con cuidado de no hacer ruido y llamar la atención de alguien. Levanté la pequeña maleta del piso y escapé por una pequeña ventana que se encontraba en el banco.

Giovanni, uno de los miembros de la SPK, descubrió que Mikami se dirigía al banco para usar el cuaderno. Así fue como lo encontramos. Habíamos alterado una Death Note que pertenecía a Mikami antes pero, luego descubrimos que era falsa. Así que rastreamos el otro cuaderno, accedí a hacer el trabajo yo misma, y alterar la verdadera. En ese momento era la verdadera la que yo había alterado.

Aterricé cuidadosamente en la acera y mire a mí alrededor. No había nadie. Me dirigí hacía el auto y me subí. Encendí el motor, decidida a alejarme de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

* * *

**A/N: Creo que lo compense haciendo este capítulo uno de los más largos que he hecho. Espero puedan perdonarme. Tengo un fabuloso juego en mente que deseo comprar. "Beyond: Two Souls" de los mismos creadores de "Heavy Rain". En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos vemos pronto.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Estoy considerando seriamente reescribir el 1er. Capítulo de esta historia. Quiero decir, la primera vez que escribí no era una experta y no es muy largo tampoco. En fin, espero que disfruten. La canción que use para escribir es "Let Her Go" de "Passenger".**

* * *

**3 Días después**

Estaba sentada en el sofá que se encontraba en la sala de investigaciones. Near había preguntado si podía encontrarse con Light para conocerlo en persona. Al principio estaba confundida pero, recordé que Light era el nuevo "L".

Nos reuniríamos con él en un muelle, en un almacén. Honestamente, no me parecía una buena idea. Kira era una persona peligrosa e impredecible. Además de que seguramente no llegaría solo. Pediría refuerzos de X-Kira. Light podía ser pedante y narcisista pero, no era un idiota. Sabía que Near tampoco iría solo.

Kiyomi Takada. Ella escribió el nombre de Mello en la Death Note. Lo descubrimos la noche que Near preguntó a Light conocerlo. Había descubierto que Takada y Mikami se habían comunicado entre sí. Eso le haría más fácil a Kira asesinar a los miembros de la SPK. No lo permitiría. Eso lo daría por seguro.

Me llevé la taza de café a los labios mientras pensaba en una forma de proteger a mi equipo. Le robé una mirada a Nu y sonreí. Esperaba que todo funcionara de acuerdo al plan que elaboramos. L no se encontraba en la habitación. Se había retirado para descansar. No había estado dispuesto a hacerlo pero, lo obligué. Todo estaba en paz hasta que Watari entró en la sala. Se dirigió hacia a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

"L quiere verte." Anunció mientras tomaba la taza de mis manos para colocarla en la mesa.

"Enseguida." Dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento.

Tenía un mal presentimiento mientras caminaba hacía el elevador. Un muy mal presentimiento. No necesitaba saber dónde estaría L; estaba consciente de que él se había hospedado en mi habitación.

* * *

Entré a la habitación y observé a L. Estaba parado en frente de mí, a un par de metros. Me estaba observando ferozmente. No me intimidaba pero, si me preocupaba. Guardé silencio esperando a que él empezara la conversación.

"Tú mataste a la hermana de Light." Dijo L mientras se llevaba el dedo al pulgar.

Eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? Por supuesto, él tenía acceso a mi Death Note, yo se lo había concedido. Pero, no era lo suficientemente estúpida como para escribir el nombre de Sayu en el cuaderno; sabiendo que L lo averiguaría cuando revisara dicho objeto. Yo misma había arrancado un trozo de la Death Note para escribir el nombre y la causa de la muerte de la joven.

"…" No dije nada. Su mirada aún estaba pegada a mí.

"¿No es cierto?" Preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"Sí." Respondí fríamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que yo creía posible pero, rápidamente recupero su compostura. Y se acercó a mí. Se acercó tanto que nuestras narices casi se estaban tocando.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ella era inocente." Dijo en voz baja entretanto bajaba la mirada.

"También lo eran Matt y Mello." Murmuré mientras acariciaba su rostro.

L automáticamente se alejó de mí. Como que si mi toque le hubiera quemado. Cuando me volvió ver su mirada era oscura y llena de furia. Sacudió la cabeza con la mirada seria y luego me señalo. Tal acción hizo que tomara un paso hacia atrás.

"¡¿Crees que ellos hubieran deseado que hicieras esto?!" Gritó mientras sacaba un trozo de papel de su bolsillo y me lo enseñaba. Escrito en el papel estaba el nombre de Sayu y su causa de muerte, más los detalles.

"¡Ellos ya no están aquí!" Exclamé enojada. Arrebaté el trozo de papel de sus manos y lo rasgué en pedazos. Los dejé caer al piso y me acerqué a él. Empujé su pecho con mi dedo índice y le mire fijamente.

"Necesitaba una razón para encontrar al maldito infeliz." Dije.

"Tomaste medidas innecesarias, Raven." Escupió mi nombre con tanto veneno que tuve que retroceder. L nunca había tenido una razón para enojarse conmigo pero, esa vez yo misma se la había dado.

"¡Maldita sea, Lawliet!" Exclamé. Cuando noté que había dicho su verdadero nombre me cubrí la boca y le di la espalda. No necesitaba su mirada acusadora. Retiré la mano de mi boca y la coloqué en el mango de la puerta. Seguramente, L notó lo que la mención de mi nombre había causado, porque me volvió a llamar para que me acercara nuevamente a él. Estaba a punto de responderle pero, el dispositivo de sonido que tenía en mi oreja hizo ruido.

Retiré mi mano de la puerta y coloqué mi dedo en el botón que funcionaba para contestar una llamada. Era Watari.

"Ha llegado la hora, R. Por favor, diríjanse hacía el estacionamiento subterráneo." Informó Watari desde el otro lado de la llamada.

"Afirmativo." Dije.

L no había dicho ni una sola palabra, así que volteé a verlo. Seguía con la misma expresión estoica. Mientras conversaba con Watari, juré que le había escuchado susurrar insultos en alemán.

"Es hora de irnos." Le informé mientras volteaba y abría la puerta. Ni siquiera volteé a verlo de nuevo. No podía creer que L había cuestionado mis acciones. Estaba consciente de que no nos hablaríamos de nuevo hasta que uno de los dos pidiera disculpas; lastimosamente para él, no sería y la que lo haría. Lo sabía. Era algo infantil.

* * *

Nosotros llegamos primero al almacén. Llegamos al acuerdo de que L, Watari y yo nos esconderíamos detrás de los miembros de la fuerza especial mientras que la SPK estaba del lado contrario. Esconderse en las sombras. Qué irónico. Nunca creí que una de mis mejores habilidades serviría para esperar.

Fue Light quien abrió la puerta para revelarse. Su mirada se enfocó en Near, quién estaba sentado en el suelo junto a sus títeres. Near llevaba puesta una máscara con el rostro de L. Los miembros de la SPK estaban sentados detrás de él. Claramente la tensión se sentía en el aire. Todo era silencio además del ruido que las gotas de lluvia hacían cuando tocaban el piso o el techo. Aizawa fue el primero en romper el silencio.

"Son ellos. Los 4 son los SPK y el que usa la máscara es Near." Informó. Recordaba a Aizawa. No tuve mucho tiempo de conocerlo cuando estaba en la fuerza especial. Escuché a Matsuda gruñir.

"Un momento. ¿Soy el único al que le molesta? Él puede ir por allí acusando a la gente de ser Kira pero, el hecho de que use una máscara dice que trata de protegerse él mismo y a nadie más." Dijo Matsuda mientras señalaba a Near.

Near notó aquello y colocó su mano en la máscara.

"Solo es una precaución. Es muy probable que Kira ya haya visto los rostros de todos los presentes en este almacén excepto el mío. Incluso podría estar escribiendo sus nombres ahora. Quisiera esperar una hora. No, que sean treinta minutos. Eso bastara para darnos cuenta si alguien está siendo controlado antes de morir." Añadió Near mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. Me incomodaba estar en las sombras cuando podía salir y arrestar a Light allí mismo.

Luego, como esperado, Matsuda volvió a hablar.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás esperando a ver si morimos?" Preguntó Matsuda.

Hubo silencio por unos momentos. Lo único que se escuchaba además de las gotas de lluvia era el reloj que Light tenía en su muñeca. Seguramente todos se preguntaban que estaba esperando Near excepto, L y yo.

Estábamos esperando a que apareciera Mikami.

* * *

**A/N: La historia está a punto de llegar a su fin… ¿Saben qué? Los extrañaré. A todos. Tal vez escriba más fan ficciones pero, no serán de Death Note. Nunca estoy segura. Estoy trabajando en el epílogo en este momento. Lo único que queda por hacer es terminar la historia. Creo que quedan 2 episodios más. Sin contar el epílogo, por supuesto. En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **


End file.
